Je reviendrai te chercher
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Quand Robin, une orpheline de huit ans, rencontre Franky, un apprenti charpentier de douze ans, la petite brune voit sa vie changer. Mais dans un monde où les méchants gagnent toujours, les problèmes ne sont jamais loin...
1. Chapter 1

Hellow ! Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction à laquelle je tiens beaucoup !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda. L'univers aussi, mais légèrement modifié. Akuma est un OC._  
_

**Rating:** K+_  
_

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort.

**Personnages: **Robin, Franky, Tom, Iceberg, Kokoro...

**NdA: **L'histoire se passe 20 ans avant que Luffy ne parte en mer. J'imagine que Franky et Robin habitaient sur la même île et qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans leur jeunesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant un univers alternatif. Je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

Je reviendrai te chercher**  
**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**.**

Sur une grande île de Grand Line, le temps était chaud. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et il y avait de plus en plus d'animation. Dans le centre ville, un gigantesque marché était ouvert, proposant divers produits plus ou moins utiles. D'un côté, une douce odeur de fruits régnait, tandis que de l'autre, on entendait des clients crier que la marchandise était trop chère. On pouvait trouver son bonheur facilement là-bas. Que ce soient des vêtements ou des ustensiles de cuisine que l'on cherche, on peut tout trouver.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, l'agitation était à son summum. On voyait même des princes ou des reines venus d'autres îles se balader dans les rues commerçantes. Il fallait dire que dans certaines boutiques, les robes étaient d'une superbe qualité et étaient dignes d'être portées par une princesse. Seulement, le prix de ces habits de luxe était suivi d'un nombre phénoménal de zéro.

Dans un quartier marchand un peu plus isolé, on trouvait de petits stands très modestes qui n'intéressaient que les gamins de rue et les voyous du coin. Mais ces stands continuaient à s'installer tous les mercredis à la même place, sans aucune crainte. Il fallait bien avouer que les petits voyous de cette île étaient loin d'être dangereux. Ils s'étaient même liés d'amitié avec ces pauvres commerçants. Ces pauvres enfants n'avaient tout simplement aucun toit où vivre, aucune nourriture à avaler, aucune distraction pour les occuper. S'ils traînaient dans ces rues, c'était simplement pour faire leur réserve de survie pour la semaine. Les marchands de ce coin avaient tous bon cœur, et ils se cotisaient pour acheter un morceau de pain et une petite bouteille de lait pour chaque enfant. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais leur salaire ne leur permettait pas de donner plus. En tout cas, les pauvres gamins s'en contentaient, et mangeait par petits bouts leur repas, afin qu'il dure une semaine.

Ce jour là, le vieux Tom venait d'installer son petit stand de maquettes de bateaux. Autrefois, il avait été un grand charpentier. Mais à présent, il avait abandonné sa passion afin de former deux apprentis et de leur enseigner tout ce qu'il connaissait. Deux ans auparavant, il s'était retrouvé dans une affaire de gangs pas très légale contre son gré: on l'avait manipulé, et quelqu'un avait tenté de l'assassiner. Il s'en était sorti avec trois doigts de la main gauche brisés et on avait pas pu les réparer. Après la perte de ses doigts, il prit conscience que si un jour il venait à mourir, il fallait que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau. Parmi les gamins de rue, il trouva alors deux garçons qui avaient toujours rêvé de devenir charpentiers. Il ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais un lien les unissaient et il se considéraient comme _frères de cœur_.

L'ensemble des marchands rassemblèrent les vivres dans une petite boite en bois et attendirent l'arrivée des enfants. Dix minutes plus tard, un troupeau de gamins déchaînés arriva dans la rue marchande. Il se mirent en file indienne, et on leur distribua à chacun leur ration pour la semaine. Ils étaient tous souriants et saluaient vivement les marchands. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent, et tous les gamins étaient retournés dans leurs abris de fortune: des cabanons en bois pour certains, une grotte abandonnée pour d'autres... La plupart du temps, ils vivaient à sept ou huit au même endroit. Leurs habitats étaient emplis de choses diverses données par les commerçants ou trouvées dans les rues. Et c'était dans ces endroits qu'ils passaient leurs journées à jouer.

Lorsque plus aucun enfant n'était en vue, un petite fille aux cheveux noirs en bataille et à l'allure frêle s'approcha timidement du stand de Tom. Une fois arrivée devant, elle leva la tête. Ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu foncé terni, et ses cernes montraient que la fatigue qu'elle supportait était immense. Ses yeux légèrement rouges étaient des traces de ses longues nuits passées à pleurer. Un gros bleu colorait sa joue gauche et paraissait faire le triple de son volume initial. Son visage était barbouillé de terre et d'un peu de sang. La seule chose en elle qui paraissait encore avoir une âme d'enfant était ses lèvres. Roses et pincées, elles étaient le seul endroit de son visage qui n'était pas recouvert de blessures quelconques.

Tom, qui sentit la présence de la fillette, se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant sa protégée:

« Alors ma petite Robin, j'ai droit à un sourire aujourd'hui ? »

La petite lui fit un sourire triste, mais de ce sourire se dégageait une chaleur intense. Tom était la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance. Les autres enfants de l'orphelinat la traitaient comme une esclave, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Elle leva ses petites mains écorchées vers lui et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Robin serra le vieux charpentier du plus fort qu'elle put. Ses petits doigts s'agrippaient à sa chemise. Tom lui massa doucement le dos et lui murmura:

« Il n'y a personne, tu peux le faire. »

Alors elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et ferma les yeux. Et elle pleura à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la rue marchande, mais personne n'était présent pour les entendre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, Tom la serra fort contre lui alors que lui-même avait le cœur gros. Il resta ainsi, debout, la petite dans les bras, pendant presque quinze minutes. Et peu lui importait que sa chemise soit trempée .

**XxX**

Robin laissa échapper une dernière larme, puis elle s'essuya les yeux et renifla. Tom passa sa main dans ses cheveux en une caresse qui se voulait rassurante. Puis il la posa délicatement au sol. Les yeux de la petite étaient gonflées et encore larmoyant, mais elle souriait. Encore ce sourire chaleureux.

Tom ne la questionna pas sur la raison de son chagrin. Il savait déjà. Et cette pauvre petite n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin de parler de ses problèmes. Ils s'assirent sur de petits tabourets déchiquetés, et se regardèrent longuement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, le silence suffisait amplement. Et la simple présence de Tom aux côtés de Robin suffisait à la faire se sentir mieux. La gamine serra les poings sur ses cuisses sales, et parla faiblement:

« Comment vas-tu Tom-san ? »

L'interpellé leva la main gauche et bougea les deux doigts qui lui restaient.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en forme ! »

La petite rit doucement pendant que Tom arborait un grand sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi heure, se racontant des choses futiles de la vie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le regard de Robin s'assombrissait. Elle souriait de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne plus sourire du tout. Lorsque la cloche du village sonna quinze heures, la petite retrouva la même expression qu'à son arrivée une demi heure auparavant: triste, faible, vide. Tom se leva et donna à Robin deux morceaux de pain, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de lait. Elle les prit et les fourra dans une poche de sa petite robe violette. Tom lui caressa la tête et lui dit joyeusement:

« Profite bien de tes rations ma petite, et sois forte. »

Elle hocha la tête sans regarder le marchand. Et c'est la tête toujours baissée qu'elle repartit sans rien dire. Tom la regarda s'en aller, et lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, il dit pour lui même:

« Quelle petite courageuse... »

Puis il rangea ses affaires et s'en alla rejoindre sa maison, où ses deux apprentis l'attendaient.

**XxX**

En chemin, Robin fit quelques achats de nourriture et d'objets divers selon une liste bien précise. Tous les sachets qu'elle portait semblaient peser beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle. Un jeune homme qui la vit se démenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour porter tous ces achats dans la rue lui proposa de l'aide, mais elle ne lui répondit même pas et continua sa route, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Elle marcha comme cela pendant près de vingt minutes, et arriva devant un grand bâtiment. Les murs étaient faits de pierres jaunes, mais ils étaient tellement sales qu'ils viraient au gris. La grande porte à deux battants était en bois noir ébène, de même que les six fenêtres qui décoraient la façade. Au dessus de l'entrée, une grande pancarte était accrochée, et il y était inscrit en lettres de toutes les couleurs: ORPHELINAT. Robin trouvait cette pancarte bien hideuse avec tous ces traits gras faits par des enfants, et elle rit intérieurement en se disant que, décidément, elle n'avait pas eu de chance.

Elle s'avança sur le perron, et leva le poing pour frapper à la porte. Mais il resta suspendu dans l'air en tremblant, pendant qu'elle serrait les dents. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, et se décida à frapper. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, rousse, au visage clairsemé de quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle avait une silhouette svelte et avait beaucoup de charme. Ses longs cheveux bouclés retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et entre ses lèvres, une cigarette se consumait lentement. Quand elle vit Robin, elle sourit et lança joyeusement:

« Oh c'est toi Robin ! Allez, entre ! »

La petite entra timidement, la tête baissée. La femme rousse jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis referma rapidement la porte. Robin était partie dans la grande cuisine de l'orphelinat, et avait commencé à ranger les achats dans divers placards et tiroirs. C'était presque un automatisme, elle semblait connaître cet endroit comme sa poche. La rousse se posta à l'entrée de la cuisine et observa Robin aller et venir dans la salle. Lorsque la petite termina de tout ranger, elle se positionna juste devant la rousse et attendit. Le sourire de la femme avait disparu, et elle regardait maintenant Robin avec un air blasé. Elle leva la main.

_Une gifle._

Robin se frotta doucement la joue, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. La rousse la regardait maintenant avec mépris. Son regard transperçait tout, et elle semblait pouvoir tuer la petite devant elle. Cette fois, elle leva le poing.

_Un coup._

La gamine se retrouva au sol, se tenant les côtes. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle semblait juste souffrir. Son regard dans le vide, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir que la rousse s'approcha encore d'un peu trop près.

_Encore un._

Le coup de pied qu'elle venait de recevoir lui avait transpercé le ventre. Elle avait mal. Et elle ne respirait plus de façon régulière. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

La femme s'accroupit près d'elle, et son visage afficha un léger sourire en coin. Elle parla d'une voix qui semblait bien plus rauque que dix minutes plus tôt.

« Ça t'apprendra à ne pas dire bonjour à celle qui te donne un toit. »

Puis elle s'en alla. Robin se releva difficilement et se traîna du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Sur le chemin, elle croisa des enfants qui la bousculèrent et lui tirèrent les cheveux. Elle tomba sur quelques marches, mais se releva encore et monta.

Arrivée au premier étage, elle dû monter encore de deux paliers, pour arriver au grenier. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour ça, car son ventre lui brûlait toujours autant. Une fois tout en haut, elle dû prendre une petite échelle et ouvrir une petite trappe pour accéder au grenier. C'était sombre, et seule une petite fenêtre servait d'éclairage à la pièce. Elle n'était meublée que d'un lit et une commode sur laquelle étaient posés quelques livres. Le lit était recouvert d'un matelas très fin, et d'une couverture encore plus fine. Tellement fine qu'elle ressemblait plus à un foulard qu'à une couverture.

Robin monta l'échelle dans le grenier, et referma la trappe. Elle la posa dans un coin et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il était vide. Elle y déposa les deux morceaux de pain et la bouteille de lait, puis le referma. Elle ouvrit ensuite le second tiroir, où se trouvaient une robe identique à celle qu'elle portait, un petit pull noir, trois culottes et un jogging gris. Elle retira ses chaussures et les déposa dans ce tiroir. Ses pieds étaient rouges, ses talons et ses doigts de pieds étaient recouverts de croûtes, et certaines saignaient. Enfin, elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il y avait du désinfectant et du coton à l'intérieur. Elle les prit et soigna ses pieds et ses blessures. Cela terminé, elle regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. De toute manière, elle devait y retourner.

**XxX**

Robin descendit et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Tous les enfants y étaient attablés, et mangeaient comme des ogres. La petite resta dans un coin, attendant qu'ils finissent et retournent dans leur chambre. Il y avait encore des restes sur la table, et elle s'en approcha, la main levée. Mais on la poussa, et un petit garçon s'empara du dernier morceau. Elle baissa la tête, gênée et demanda d'une petite voix:

« Mademoiselle Akuma, il n'y a pas de restes... »

La femme rousse qui était assise dans un coin de la salle la toisa avec mépris et cria:

« Tu n'avais qu'à te faire à manger, petite garce ! »

Elle se leva et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Puis elle lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau sale de la petite, et l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux:

« Comme si j'avais besoin de toi ici ! »

Puis elle relâcha violemment son menton, lui laissant dessus une griffure rouge. Elle lança à la petite:

« Ah ! Tu me dégoûtes. Regarde comme tu es sale !

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'utiliser les bains de l'orphelinat mademoiselle.

- Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu me répondre, petite insolente ! »

Elle la gifla. Puis elle tourna les talons, et avant de sortir, elle dit à Robin:

« Dépêche toi de tout ranger, et après ça, tu iras te laver sur la plage.

- Mais mademoiselle, il fait sombre dehors, c'est déjà la nuit...

- Tu as quelque chose à redire ?

- Non mademoiselle. »

Puis elle s'en alla pour de bon. Robin leva les yeux vers la table: elle était horriblement sale et dessus étaient posées plus d'une quarantaine d'assiettes, de bols ou de casseroles. Elle commença à débarrasser, et emmena tout dans l'évier. Une fois cela fait, elle dû laver toute la vaisselle, l'essuyer et la ranger.

Une heure plus tard, tout était terminé. Elle s'essuya les mains et monta sans bruits jusqu'au grenier. Là, elle prit sa deuxième robe, son jogging et enfila ses chaussures. Puis elle redescendit en silence. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle réveille les autres. Elle ouvrit la porte principale et sortit.

Dehors il ne faisait pas très froid. Mais la nuit était noire, et le ciel plein de nuages gris qui ne laissaient passer aucun rayon de lune. La petite inspira un grand coup et partit en direction de la mer. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'orphelinat, elle n'eut donc pas à marcher longtemps.

Robin posa ses vêtements sur le sable fin et se déshabilla. Elle s'avança doucement dans l'eau froide qui la faisait trembler de tout ses membres. Ses dents claquaient. Une fois complètement dans l'eau, elle frotta son corps avec ses mains, puis son visage, le sel lui piquant les yeux. La petite trempa ses cheveux dans l'eau mais n'y resta pas très longtemps et retourna sur la plage. Là, elle s'assit sur ses vêtements sales, la tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle attendit patiemment d'être sèche en grelottant, nue.

Elle enfila son autre robe, son jogging et ses chaussures et retourna à l'orphelinat. Robin monta au grenier, ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et arracha un petit morceau de pain. Elle le porta à sa bouche et le mâcha doucement, lentement. Elle voulait faire durer cette nourriture, elle en avait bien trop besoin. La petite brune prit son pull dans l'autre tiroir et l'enfila. Puis elle se blottit dans sa fine couverture et s'endormit, ses dernières pensées se tournant vers son bienfaiteur, Tom.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1. Qui est plus un prologue, en fait.

_Akuma, veut dire Démon. Je dois avouer qu'au départ, je n'en savait rien, et, au final, je suis contente de ce nom !_

Bref, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^

**Disclaimer: **Comme toujours, les personnages ici-présents appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Akuma est mon OC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**.**

Robin se réveilla vers six heures. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de réveil pour ça, c'était un automatisme. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux et toucha du bout des doigts la griffure de son menton. Elle fit une petite grimace et sortit de son lit.

La petite retira son pull et son jogging, puis enfila ses petites chaussures. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire car cela faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient devenues bien trop petites pour elle. À cause de ça, ses pieds la faisaient souffrir en permanence.

Elle s'empara de son linge sale ainsi que d'un livre, et descendit doucement du grenier. L'orphelinat était silencieux, tout le monde dormait encore. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle traversa le couloir en silence, se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une brosse, attrapa un petit panier à l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et se rendit à l'extérieur. Elle prit bien soin de fermer la porte une fois dehors.

La brune se mit à marcher lentement. La rue était pratiquement déserte, seuls quelques chats traînaient à la recherche de nourriture. Robin croisait quelques fois des travailleurs matinaux qui passaient sans même la regarder.

Elle arriva rapidement à la plage où elle s'était rendue le soir précédent. Là, elle retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la mer. La petite s'accroupit et se mit à frotter énergiquement ses vêtements dans l'eau avec la brosse. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses premiers rayons lui caressaient le visage. Le ciel était jaune et orange, et elle adorait ce moment de la journée. Ayant fini son travail, elle s'assit plus loin sur le sable, laissant sécher ses vêtements sur un rocher. Elle resta ainsi longuement, scrutant l'horizon, essayant d'imprimer dans sa tête chaque instant de ce moment magique.

Elle resta ainsi plus d'une heure, profitant comme chaque matin de cet instant de liberté. Robin se releva, prit ses vêtements encore un peu mouillés et les fourra dans le panier où se trouvait son livre. Elle enfila ses chaussures et, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la mer, elle repartit en direction de l'orphelinat. Elle y entra sans bruits et se rendit au grenier où elle posa ses affaires. La petite prit un morceau de pain et sa petite bouteille de lait et les rangea dans sa poche. Puis, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, elle redescendit et sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Chaque matin à huit heures, tous les enfants se levaient et mettaient leurs plus beaux habits. Ils se coiffaient et se faisaient les plus beaux possibles. Mademoiselle Akuma les aidait et vérifiait la bonne tenue de chacun des enfants. Puis, à dix heures, commençaient à arriver des clients. Des parents sans enfants pour la plupart, mais il y avait aussi quelques fois des familles qui voulaient s'agrandir. Les petits orphelins étaient alignés en rang d'oignon, et affichaient leur plus beau sourire. Les parents les observaient tour à tour, et choisissaient l'heureux élu qu'ils souhaitaient adopter.

L'orphelinat recevait ainsi chaque jour des parents jusque quinze heures. Et pendant tout ce laps de temps, Robin avait l'interdiction de montrer le bout de son nez dans le bâtiment. Mademoiselle Akuma disait que s'ils la voyaient, les clients fuiraient et qu'elle avait honte d'elle. C'est comme cela que tous les jours, Robin était obligée de rester dehors. Elle trouvait parfois refuge dans la bibliothèque ou d'autres lieux publics et elle devait parfois faire quelques courses pour l'orphelinat, mais à part ça, elle ne faisait pas grand chose. De toute façon, elle habitait sur une île estivale, et n'avait donc pas à se soucier du froid.

Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher des autres enfants, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se moqueraient d'elle. Tom lui avait bien proposé de passer ses journées chez lui, mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Pourtant, elle avait souvent pensé à lui rendre visite, mais rapidement l'idée lui venait qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un fardeau pour lui et qu'elle ne ferait que l'embêter. Il avait essayé de la convaincre du contraire, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait bien trop peur de profiter de lui sans le vouloir et de l'ennuyer. Il était sa seule consolation et elle refusait d'interférer maladroitement dans sa vie. Alors elle passait ses journées seule, lisant la plupart du temps.

La petite brune s'assit sur le banc d'un petit parc où elle venait d'arriver. Ce parc était entouré de buissons, et donc personne ne pouvait la voir de l'extérieur. Elle se sentait bien ici, à l'abri. Il faisait beau, même si quelques nuages ornaient le ciel. Elle observa un instant les quelques oiseaux qui y volaient avant d'être interrompue par le bruit de la cloche qui sonnait huit heures. Robin sourit un instant en s'imaginant mademoiselle Akuma dans tous ses états, courant d'ici de là pour ajuster la chemise d'un garçon où la coiffure d'une petite fille. Mais son sourire s'estompa bien vite, et on ne vit bientôt que son regard sombre. Elle attrapa le livre qui reposait dans le panier et l'ouvrit délicatement. La petite lit à voix basse le titre sur la première page:

« Les mystères de l'archéologie. »

Ce livre, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle pouvait le réciter de la première à la dernière page. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait lu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas en lire d'autres, non, elle avait la bibliothèque à sa disposition. Mais ce livre était spécial. Et elle y tenait beaucoup. Il était à sa mère autrefois. Sa mère qui était morte dans un incendie alors qu'elle était encore un bébé. On lui avait raconté que c'était un accident, mais Robin était sûre que ce n'en était pas un.

Sa mère faisait des recherches sur le Siècle Inconnu. Recherches interdites par le gouvernement. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Sûrement avaient-ils quelque chose à cacher. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce livre était le seul objet qui avait survécu à l'incendie. Il était le seul souvenir qu'elle possédait de sa mère. Robin ne se souvenait même plus de son visage. Alors chaque fois que l'envie lui venait de pleurer, elle l'ouvrait et le lisait. C'était une sorte de réconfort.

Alors que Robin était déjà loin dans sa lecture, on entendit au loin des villageois hurler. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Robin tendit l'oreille et referma son livre. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les cris étaient furieux et on sentait des pas faire vibrer le sol. Elle se leva et s'approcha des buissons, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les feuilles.

C'est là qu'elle vit un jeune garçon au visage couvert de poussière noire, habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un... slip. Il courait comme un fou, comme si sa vie en dépendait, une espèce de télécommande hyper sophistiquée à la main. Elle fut assez surprise de voir que la couleur de ses cheveux n'était autre que bleu. Pas un bleu foncé ou usé, mais un beau bleu bien vif.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers le parc et y entra. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et partit se cacher derrière un buisson tout près de Robin. Cette dernière n'avait rien raté de la scène et semblait ne comprendre absolument rien à la situation. Le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas remarquée, tellement il était paniqué. Il regarda encore autour de lui, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, juste devant lui. Elle pencha la tête sans le lâcher des yeux. Il sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler quand tout à coup, un groupe de villageois apparut. Il fit une petite grimace, attrapa le bras de Robin et l'attira contre le lui, une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne présenta aucune résistance et sourit encore plus quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Le groupe de villageois, furieux, passa devant le buisson où ils étaient cachés, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Quand ils furent assez loin, le garçon aux cheveux bleus relâcha Robin et soupira de soulagement. Il essuya son bras contre son visage afin d'y retirer la poussière noirâtre qui le recouvrait. Puis il sourit à la petite et, avec sa chemise, il lui essuya le bras et le visage. Il lança:

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, et pardon de t'avoir salie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Robin hésita un instant, puis demanda:

« Pourquoi ces personnes te suivaient ? »

Le jeune garçon sourit encore plus et montra fièrement du doigt la télécommande qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« En fait, je construis des machines et des bateaux ! Mais le problème, c'est que la plupart du temps, ils explosent... »

Robin hocha doucement la tête, trouvant ce garçon de plus en plus amusant. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle observa un instant sa main, hésitante, et accepta finalement son aide. Une fois debout, elle constata qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Alors qu'elle le détaillait, il lui demanda:

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Voyant que la petite ne répondait pas, il enchaîna:

« Moi c'est Franky ! »

La gamine le regarda dans les yeux et répondit:

« Nico Robin. »

Franky, tout content, lui répondit joyeusement:

« Enchanté, Nico Robin ! »

Puis il pointa du doigt le menton de la petite et demanda, inquiet:

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »

Elle cacha soudainement la griffure avec une main et répondit rapidement:

« Non, c'est rien. »

Robin repartit s'asseoir sur son banc, et se remit à sa lecture. Franky alla la rejoindre et s'assit auprès d'elle. Il regarda rapidement son livre, puis lui demanda:

« T'as quel âge ?

- Huit ans.

- Huit ans ? Et tu lis un livre d'archéologie ? Tu dois être SUUPER intelligente ! »

Le jeune garçon semblait vraiment admiratif. Robin sourit légèrement, amusée par sa façon de parler. Puis à son tour, elle questionna Franky.

« Et toi ? Tu es jeune et pourtant tu construis déjà des bateaux.

- Yeah ! J'ai douze ans et je veux devenir charpentier ! »

À ces mots, il monta debout sur le banc, fléchit une jambe et leva les bras. La petite leva la tête et l'observa. Il resta dans cette position étrange jusqu'à ce que Robin éclate de rire. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit, mais ce garçon était vraiment très drôle, et son rire devint rapidement contagieux. Franky s'assit de nouveau sur le banc en riant avec elle. Progressivement, leur rire cessa, et Robin reprit paisiblement sa lecture. Franky la fixa un instant, puis fronça les sourcils avant de parler.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

La petite se raidit. Elle se mordit la lèvre et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer avec le dos de sa main et baissa la tête pour que Franky ne remarque pas sa peine. Puis, dans un ultime effort pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, elle prononça dans un murmure:

« Je n'ai pas le droit. »

Le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe, et il avait bien compris que Robin aurait tout donné pour pouvoir étudier. Sachant bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il s'avança un peu vers la petite, hésitant. Il se gratta la tête, gêné, puis s'arrêta, pour finalement prendre Robin dans ses bras. Celle-ci, surprise, se dégagea de son étreinte, puis se leva en rangeant ses affaires avec empressement. La tête toujours baissée, elle murmura:

« Je dois m'en aller. »

Et elle partit, marchant rapidement. Franky, un peu étonné, la suivit discrètement. Il était curieux, certes, mais il aimait bien cette fille et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il avait remarqué quelques hématomes sur ses bras et se demandait vraiment d'où ils pouvaient provenir. Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout quand on est un enfant, on se lie facilement d'amitié avec un autre.

**XxX**

Robin marcha longuement, sans remarquer qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus la suivait. Au bout de quelques temps, elle arriva devant la bibliothèque du village. Avant d'entrer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, plus par réflexe que par crainte. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se retrouva dans un immense espace rempli exclusivement de livres en tout genre. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, un espace qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. On pouvait lire sur une pancarte: _Sciences de la Terre et Archéologie_. Elle parcourut une étagère du regard puis saisit un petit livre qui s'y trouvait. Après cela, elle partit s'asseoir sur une chaise et posa ses affaires sur la table pour commencer sa lecture.

Une petite tignasse bleue dépassait d'une étagère derrière elle. Franky l'avait suivie jusque dans la bibliothèque et ne comptait s'arrêter de sitôt. Après tout, il avait tout le temps devant lui.

Il sortit de sa cachette et s'empara d'un livre au hasard sur une étagère. Puis il se mit à siffloter en se dirigeant vers Robin comme si de rien était. Il s'assit à la même table que la petite, totalement plongée dans sa lecture. Il posa son livre et regarda autour de lui. La bibliothèque était vide, exceptée la bibliothécaire qui s'affairait à l'accueil. Il s'approcha d'un air innocent de Robin, encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il touche malencontreusement le coude la petite. Elle sursauta et lui se recula vivement. Trop vivement, puisqu'il tomba de sa chaise pour se retrouver la tête la première par terre. Robin s'empressa de l'aider à se relever et elle lui demanda à voix basse:

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? »

Franky se frotta l'arrière de la tête en faisant une petite grimace. Puis il sourit et répondit:

« Parce que je t'aime bien !

- Mais on ne se connaît même pas !

- Alors apprenons à nous connaître ! »

Robin soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant s'intéressait à elle, mais après tout, lui avait l'air différent des autres. Quand elle se rendit compte que Franky la fixait en attendant une réponse, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Il y eut un bref instant de silence, puis elle répondit doucement:

« C'est d'accord. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à faire connaissance et à discuter pendant plusieurs heures. Robin apprit que Franky n'allait plus à l'école depuis longtemps pour pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à sa formation de charpentier. Formation qu'il suivait avec un camarade un peu plus âgé que lui, un certain Iceberg. Ils étaient tous deux orphelins et avaient été recueillis par un charpentier à la retraite. Franky lui raconta aussi que son vrai nom était Cutty Flam, et que c'était Iceberg qui lui avait donné ce surnom, prétextant que son vrai nom était bien trop long. La petite lui avoua qu'elle préférait l'appeler Cutty Flam.

Le jeune garçon lui, eut beaucoup plus de mal à obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait. La petite semblait réticente à l'idée de dévoiler toute sa vie à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Ce qui était tout à fait justifiable et normal, mais parler de sa vie semblait la faire souffrir. Franky fut informé de l'accident de sa mère, de sa passion pour l'archéologie et de l'orphelinat où elle vivait. Mais rien d'autre. Aucun détails. Voyant que Robin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il l'interrompit et la rassura:

« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire tu sais. »

La petite brune hocha la tête et cessa de parler. Franky la regardait toujours, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans rien faire de plus qu'apprécier le silence. Silence qui fut brisé lorsque le ventre de la petite brune se mit à grogner rageusement. Elle rougit légèrement, et se leva pour reposer son livre. Mais ses gestes étaient trop brusques et ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, alors elle tomba en avant, dévoilant ainsi ses talons qui saignaient de part et d'autre.

Le garçon les vit mais ne s'y attarda pas et se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta son aide et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Là, elle s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée, et sortit son morceau de pain et sa bouteille de lait de sa poche. Elle les mangea lentement, appréciant chaque morceau qu'elle avalait. Puis elle but quelques gorgées de lait. Franky qui l'avait rejointe, ne cessait d'épier tous ses gestes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Puis il se souvint soudainement des pieds meurtris de la petite et ouvrit la bouche pour lui en demander la raison. Mais il eut à peine le temps de parler, que la cloche sonna quinze heures.

« Pourquoi tes pieds sont...

- Il faut que j'y aille. »

La brune s'était levée précipitamment. Elle partit en direction de l'orphelinat sans même un regard pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci la regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vit plus du tout. Il se leva et s'en alla dans la direction opposée, traînant des pieds.

**XxX**

Lorsque Robin arriva à l'orphelinat, ce fut le jardinier qui lui ouvrit. Mademoiselle Akuma devait être en train d'assister au cours donné aux orphelins. La petite se dit qu'elle avait de la chance et se rendit aux grenier. C'était comme cela que fonctionnait l'orphelinat: le matin on accueillait des parents voulant adopter, et l'après-midi un professeur particulier donnait des cours aux orphelins. Et à son grand désespoir, Robin n'avait pas le droit d'y assister. De toute manière, cette petite était surdouée. À seulement quatre ans, elle savait déjà lire et compter, et à six ans elle écrivait sans faire aucune faute. Et tout cela grâce à plusieurs centaines de livres qu'elle lisait toute la journée dans la bibliothèque.

**XxX**

L'après-midi passa comme d'habitude avec Robin au grenier et les enfants en cours. Après le dîner, la petite brune eut la chance de trouver quelques restes qu'elle mangea rapidement pour ne pas trop traîner avant de faire la vaisselle. Elle s'était encore prit quelques coups et gifles, mais moins violents que le jour précédent. Ou bien était-ce elle qui était trop joyeuse pour faiblir sous les coups ? Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était d'assez bonne humeur. Lorsque la soirée se termina, la petite repartit dans sa chambre et lut un peu avant de se coucher. En enlevant ses chaussures, elle remarqua que ses pieds étaient de plus en plus meurtris. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de les soigner avec du désinfectant.

Elle marcha vers l'unique fenêtre qui ornait le mur de sa chambre et s'appuya dessus, la tête sur les bras. Il faisait nuit. Elle observa la petite partie du village qu'elle pouvait voir du grenier et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle articula à voix basse:

« Cutty Flam... »

* * *

La rencontre tant attendue ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà ! Enfin, le troisième chapitre de _Je reviendrai te chercher _est prêt ! Un peu plus long que d'habitude hein...

Je vois que cette fiction plait, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment !)

Bon je vais pas blablater plus que ça !

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand maître, Eiichiro Oda. Seule Akuma m'appartient.

Et voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**.**

Six heures. Comme à son habitude, la petite brune se réveilla. Étrangement, elle se sentait de bonne humeur. Robin se leva doucement et jeta un regard par la fenêtre : le soleil venait à peine de se lever. La petite scruta un instant le ciel. Il était jaune avec des rayons orangés et rosés qui reflétaient sur les nuages. On aurait dit des barbe-à-papa.

La petite se jeta en arrière et se blottit dans sa fine couverture en se mordant la lèvre. La journée allait être belle, elle en était certaine. Elle se releva et enfila ses chaussures, soupirant en voyant leur petite taille. Quand aura-t-elle de nouvelles sandales ? Certainement lorsque celles-ci seront devenues inutilisables, ce qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Malgré cela, la petite sourit en espérant croiser encore une fois ce garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Robin prit son livre et descendit doucement du grenier. Elle avança dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et, en voulant descendre le premier palier, elle ressentit soudainement une vive douleur à la cheville. Elle tomba sur quelques marches. Une mauvaise chute. Son poignet lui faisait maintenant horriblement mal. Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda l'état de sa main. Rien de bien grave, mais elle avait tout de même très mal. Elle bougea un peu le poignet, toujours assise dans les escalier et ressentit une vive douleur qui la fit crier.

« Aïe ! »

Robin s'empressa de mettre son autre main sur sa bouche. _Oh non,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle avait crié un peu trop fort, et si par malheur, Akuma s'était réveillée par sa faute, elle aurait de gros problèmes. La petite se remit à descendre les marches, un peu plus rapidement cette fois, en ne cessant de se répéter : _Oh non, oh non, oh non._

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir, une voix féminine s'adressa à elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

La petite se stoppa net. _Oh non._ Elle se retourna lentement, tremblante. La brune n'osait même plus respirer. Et quand elle aperçut Akuma en haut des escaliers tenant le livre de sa mère à la main, elle hoqueta. La terreur s'empara de la petite, elle était figée. Les yeux rivés sur son livre, elle avala difficilement sa salive. Akuma s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle n'avait qu'un débardeur et un jogging. Une tenue de nuit. Robin ne bougeait pas les yeux de son trésor. _Oh non, _pensa-t-elle encore une fois. Si jamais cette femme abîmait son livre, son bien le plus précieux...

Alors que la petite ne parlait toujours pas, la rousse brisa le silence.

« Ce ne serait pas à toi, ça ? »

Elle avait un rictus sur les lèvres qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Effrayant. Elle tendit le livre à Robin qui leva immédiatement la main pour le prendre mais la rousse recula brusquement le bras, et au lieu de récupérer son bien, la petite eut droit à une gifle phénoménale. Elle ne broncha pas et frotta simplement sa joue rougie. Akuma lui attrapa violemment le bras et secoua la petite dans tous les sens.

« Tu m'as réveillée, sale garce ! »

Robin sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se fichait de recevoir des coups, des gifles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle voulait juste récupérer son livre. Robin sanglota.

« Pardon, pardon mademoiselle, pardon... »

Elle ne cessait de s'excuser et de répéter des " pardon " incessants. Tel un psaume. Soudain, la rousse arrêta de secouer la jeune fille et lui attrapa les cheveux. Elle les tira vers le haut, si bien que la petite devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas que ses cheveux se retrouvent en masse sans la main de la jeune femme. Akuma approcha son visage à hauteur de celui de Robin. Son souffle sentait le tabac et la petite brune ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Akuma semblait la détailler comme si elle était un parasite méprisant au milieu d'un grand jardin de fleurs colorées.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère. Toujours à lire je ne sais quelles conneries dans les bouquins. Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle mérite cette...

- Arrêtez ! »

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Robin venait de crier et maintenant elle regardait Akuma avec un regard des plus noirs, haineux. Elle haussa un sourcil, semblant ne toujours pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était bien la première fois que Robin haussait la voix en sa présence. Mais la brune se dit qu'après cela, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors elle continua.

« Je vous interdis de dire du mal de ma mère ! »

Akuma éclata de rire. Ce qui mit Robin encore plus en colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son petit nez se plissait. Elle avait les lèvres pincées. Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté cette femme qu'à ce moment là. Même plus, Robin la haïssait de toute son âme, elle aurait voulu qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle... meurt.

Akuma arrêta subitement de rire et s'approcha encore du visage de la petite.

« Et depuis quand tu m'interdis de faire quelque chose, toi ? »

La rousse planta ses ongles dans les bras de la brune et lui demanda encore une fois :

« Depuis quand ? »

Un peu de sang coulait le long des bras de la petite, quelques larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Cette femme, là, lui menait la vie dure et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que de subir, encore et encore... Quand tout ça s'arrêterait ?

La rousse lui saisit le poignet et Robin dû se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de crier : il lui faisait horriblement mal. Akuma souleva Robin par le bras et la jeta dehors. La petite fit voler un peu de poussière dans la rue. Et rapidement, son livre fut jeté à côté d'elle. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt. Akuma lui parla d'un ton effrayant, sans pour autant élever la voix. Il faudrait éviter de réveiller tout le monde.

« Tu vas faire un séjour dehors, ça te changera les idées. »

Et elle referma la porte. Robin se leva, pantelante, tenant fermement son livre dans la main. Elle se mit à courir. Sans s'arrêter. Se dirigeant à son instinct. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie de plusieurs autres encore. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de l'orphelinat, et de cette femme.

Robin courut ainsi pendant un long moment, elle ne saurait dire combien de temps. Elle ne prêtait plus attention aux demi-lunes creusées dans ses bras, à son poignet ou à ses pieds meurtris. Elle courrait tellement qu'elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, la petite avait l'impression d'être compressée. La seule chose qu'elle sentait encore, c'était la couverture froide du livre dans sa paume.

Robin finit par s'arrêter dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle dû cesser sa course pour la seule raison qu'une de ses chaussures venait de se déchirer. La petite se retrouva avec un pied nu, sale et blessé dans une forêt inconnue. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle était, par où elle venait ni par où partir. Robin marcha quelques instants, un pied plein de terre, le bois craquant sous ses pas. Puis elle aperçut un tronc d'arbre découpé. Elle s'y assit et ouvrit son livre, comme par réflexe.

La petite semblait épuisée. Et elle l'était. Le teint livide, les cheveux en broussaille et la bouche sèche. La brune essaya de lire une phrase, plusieurs fois, mais n'y parvint pas, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer. Une goutte perla sur sa joue et se déposa sur une page du livre. Elle s'empressa de le refermer, refusant de tremper son bien. Puis la petite se laissa glisser au sol et se roula en boule, le livre sur le cœur, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

**XxX**

Lorsque Robin se réveilla, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de quatorze heures. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, un vingtaine d'oiseaux bleus l'avaient entourée. Elle les observa d'un regard lourd, et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler quand elle bougea un peu.

La petite se leva doucement en prenant bien soin de tenir son livre. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le tronc d'arbre et réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le chemin de la ville. La forêt n'était pas très grande, elle le savait, mais elle ne connaissait pas le chemin à prendre. Quand soudain, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit étrange. Son ventre qui grondait. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié ses vivres à l'orphelinat. Robin renifla. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher de quoi manger.

N'importe quel enfant aurait paniqué et fondu en larme devant une telle situation. Mais Robin n'était pas _n'importe quel enfant. _Elle était une petite bien plus intelligente que les autres.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la forêt. Elle croisait parfois des lapins ou des écureuils, mais aucun autre animal ne semblait y habiter. Des champignons poussaient à la racine de certains arbres, mais la brune avait lu bien assez de livres pour savoir qu'ils étaient vénéneux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle finit par trouver un fruit qui avait l'air tout à fait comestible. Il était mauve et des formes en spirale en creusaient la chair. Robin s'en approcha et le cueillit. Il était vraiment gros et elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un livre de fruits non-comestibles. Robin approcha son nez et humecta. Pas d'odeur. Elle hésita quelques instants mais son ventre la rappela à l'ordre et grogna de plus belle. La petite approcha le fruit de sa bouche et arracha un morceau. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle prit son temps pour avaler la première bouchée et en prit une deuxième.

Soudain, elle lâcha le fruit et porta sa main à sa bouche. La brune grimaça, et avala avec difficulté ce qu'elle mâchait. Autant la première bouchée était bonne, autant la deuxième était infecte. Mais Robin avait faim, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas manger sous prétexte que ce n'était pas à son goût. Elle attrapa le fruit tombé au sol, l'essuya légèrement avec sa manche et croqua une nouvelle fois dedans. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fruit avait vraiment un goût affreux.

Robin prit du temps pour terminer de manger. Mais elle était contente du résultat, sa faim s'étant apaisée. La petite reprit alors la route avec pour seule compagnie le livre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main.

La petite brune erra ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, s'arrêtant parfois lorsqu'elle sentait le désespoir la gagner pour lire un passage de son livre. Robin ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, mais la forêt n'était pas gigantesque et elle savait qu'elle finirait par s'en sortir. En pensant à ce qu'elle s'était dit plus tôt dans la journée, la petite eut un sourire triste : ce devait être une belle journée.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière elle, la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et Robin commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'eut plus la force de marcher et s'effondra sur le sol, littéralement morte de fatigue et s'endormit immédiatement.

**XxX**

Les nuages commençaient à s'éclaircir et une lueur orangée apparaissait à l'horizon. Un nouveau jour faisait son apparition sur l'île.

Dans les bois, Robin dormait toujours. Un rayon de soleil caressa son visage. Elle ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller, et pourtant, son automatisme faisant toujours effet, elle se leva à six heures. La petite ne parut pas surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans la forêt. Il fallait bien plus qu'une nuit pour lui faire oublier cette horrible journée.

Robin s'épousseta un peu, arrangea ses cheveux et retira les feuilles qui les décoraient. Elle frotta un peu ses pieds sur un rocher pour en retirer la boue puis saisit son livre qui reposait à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya sur le poignet pour se relever, mais à peine eut-elle posé sa main sur le sol qu'elle y sentit une douleur. Apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la chute de la veille. Mais, tout de même, il lui faisait moins mal qu'avant.

La petite se releva et resta debout en regardant autour d'elle. Tout à coup, un garçon aux cheveux bleus vint s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Machinalement, Robin se pencha sur une jambe et leva les bras dans une position « à la Franky ». Puis elle lança un « Yosh » de sa petite voix claire et enfantine avant de laisser retomber ses bras en rougissant un peu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Une envie soudaine. Peut-être pour se donner du courage.

Robin reprit sa route avec l'esprit un peu plus reposé. Certes, elle avait soif et était légèrement fatiguée, mais elle n'était plus aussi tendue, triste. La brune se ferait certainement punir à son retour mais elle préférait ne pas y songer.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Robin trouva enfin la sortie de la forêt. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et fut soulagée de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La bibliothèque n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. La petite marcha rapidement et bifurqua à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à apercevoir la fameuse bibliothèque. La brune s'avança vers le bâtiment d'un pas décidé, mais ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait la personne qui se tenait sur les marches à l'entrée. Quand elle fut sûre que c'était bien lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Robin marcha plus lentement, essayant de contrôler chacun de ses pas.

Le jeune garçon semblait attendre quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il vit la petite brune qui s'approchait de lui, son visage s'illumina et il se leva soudainement.

« Salut !

- Salut, Cutty Flam. »

Franky et Robin se faisaient maintenant face. La petite regardait le garçon avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci, hyperactif, montrait toutes ses dents.

« Comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien, merci. »

Les deux enfants semblaient gênés. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. Franky baissa la tête, les mains derrière le dos, trouvant soudainement ses pieds extrêmement intéressants.

« Je... euh... »

Robin attendit la suite de la phrase mais le jeune garçon s'arrêta là. Il frottait ses pieds contre la pierre du sol et semblait chercher ses mots. Tout à coup, il se redressa et tendit une main devant lui, vers Robin. Le garçon se gratta la tête de l'autre main et parla rapidement.

« J'ai vu tes pieds la dernière fois et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ça. »

Robin observa un instant ce que Franky lui tendait, puis fixa le garçon droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait figée sur place, retenant sa respiration. Le jeune garçon en fut encore plus gêné et rougit un peu. Voyant que Robin ne réagissait pas, il lui tendit encore une fois ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. La petite leva alors lentement les bras et toucha ce que lui offrait le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Dans un souffle, elle murmura à peine.

« Des chaussures, pour moi ? »

Elle prit alors ce présent et le plaça devant son visage comme pour le voir de plus près. La petite semblait ne pas en revenir. Il lui offrait des chaussures alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. C'était bien la première fois, aussi loin que soient ses souvenirs, qu'on lui offrait quelque chose.

Franky, troublé par le manque de réaction de la petite brune lui prit doucement les chaussures des mains et lui sourit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et le garçon retira l'unique sandale que portait la petite. Il s'étonna de voir un de ses pieds nu et sale, mais garda sa réflexion pour lui.

Pendant que Franky enfilait ses nouvelles chaussures aux pieds de Robin, celle-ci suivait chacun de ses mouvements. C'est drôle, elle se sentait comme Cendrillon. Quand il eut terminé, le jeune garçon se redressa en attendant une quelconque réaction de la brune. Celle-ci avait les yeux, devenus larmoyants, rivés sur ses pieds. Elle remua un peu les lèvres, mais Franky n'entendit rien. Il se rapprocha de Robin et l'entendit vaguement prononcer un mot.

« Merci. »

Le jeune garçon sourit encore et répondit avec une sincérité d'enfant touchante.

« C'est rien du tout ! Je les ai faites moi-même. Tu sais c'est... »

Le jeune garçon laissa sa phrase en suspend, le regard fixé sur la brune. Il s'était stoppé quand il avait vu des larmes couler sur les joues de Robin. Elle regardait toujours devant elle, sans faire de bruit. Le pauvre Franky ne savait plus où se mettre. Il sembla s'affoler et s'approcha un peu de la jeune fille.

« Euh... j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Ce n'est pas rien... »

Franky inclina légèrement la tête, signalant son incompréhension. Robin se tourna et fit face au garçon. Celui-ci se figea en s'apercevant que les gouttes qui perlaient sur les joues de la petite s'étaient transformées en torrents de larmes. Malgré la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, la brune souriait. Ce sourire chaud qu'elle réservait aux grandes occasions. Franky lui répondit en souriant faiblement aussi, ne sachant pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer devant cette situation. Mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand Robin continua.

« Tu as dit que ce n'était rien du tout. C'est faux. »

Le regard la petite se porta à nouveau sur la ligne d'horizon. Franky, qui ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'importance de son cadeau pour la petite brune, se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment le dos en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, seuls sur les marches.

Franky se redressa brusquement et sortit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche. Il prit un stylo qui était coincé derrière son oreille et griffonna quelques mots. Robin l'observa silencieusement et il finit par lui tendre le morceau de papier. La petite brune l'attrapa et le lit rapidement. Puis elle releva les yeux vers le jeune garçon qui lui dit :

« C'est mon adresse. Si tu as un problème, tu viens. D'accord ? »

La brune hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et fourra le papier dans sa poche. Franky l'aida à se relever.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Je dois aider bakaberg pour la construction d'un bateau. »

Il prit la vieille sandale de Robin et la pointa du doigt.

« Je peux la prendre ? Je pourrais toujours en faire quelque chose. »

Robin acquiesça et le jeune garçon partit sur un « au revoir » enjoué. La petite le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle entra ensuite dans la bibliothèque et se rendit dans son coin habituel avec quelques livres, mais elle ne les lut pas tout de suite, trop fascinée par ses nouvelles chaussures. La petite les observa un long moment, balançant ses pieds sous la chaise. C'étaient des petites sandales bleus, avec deux fleurs accrochées de chaque côté et dessus la lettre « R » en majuscule. Elle avait l'impression que ces chaussures étaient les plus belles et les plus confortables du monde. Après les avoir longuement contemplées, elle soupira et commença sa lecture.

**XxX**

Quinze heures. Le tintement de la cloche résonna dans toute la ville. Une petite brune sortit de la bibliothèque, un livre à la main. Elle marcha tranquillement en jetant parfois des coups d'œil à ses chaussures et quand elle relevait la tête, un petit sourire enfantin ornait son visage. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ce sourire s'effaça progressivement alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'orphelinat.

Robin frappa deux coups à l'entrée. Pas de réponse. Elle voulut frapper à nouveau mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Akuma dans l'encadrement. Quand la jeune femme aperçut Robin, elle eut une réaction à laquelle la petite fille ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Robin ! Seigneur, j'étais si inquiète ! »

La petite resta figée un moment, les bras ballants alors qu'Akuma la serrait contre elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à son comportement. _Il_ était là.

Un homme qui se trouvait dans l'orphelinat s'approcha de l'entrée en demandant :

« Mademoiselle Akuma, tout va bien ? »

Lorsque Robin le reconnut, elle s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui la souleva pour la porter, dans un geste affectueux. L'homme sourit et sembla soulagé. Akuma embrassa le front de Robin et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle la serra encore contre elle et lança :

« Où étais-tu passée ma puce ?

- Désolée, je me suis perdue. »

Akuma lui sourit.

« Le plus important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. Vas te laver ma chérie. »

La petite hocha la tête et la rousse la déposa par terre. Robin passa devant l'homme et lança joyeusement en souriant :

« Bonjour monsieur le maire ! »

L'homme lui sourit à son tour et fit un petit signe de la tête en guise de réponse. La petite se rendit dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Arrivée là, elle se plaqua contre la porte et soupira. Robin se déshabilla et se lava longuement, profitant de cette douche chaude dont elle avait tant besoin.

La petite pensa au maire, puis à Akuma et eut une grimace de dégoût en se rappelant du baiser faux qu'elle lui avait donné sur le front. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Il y avait une raison bien précise.

À la mort de sa mère, Robin avait été prise en charge par le maire de la ville. Un vieil homme très gentil. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de la petite fille à cause de ses fonctions, et il la plaça chez mademoiselle Akuma. La rousse avait, dans le passé, eut un différent avec la mère de Robin. La petite la suspectait même d'avoir causé sa mort. Akuma ne laissait Robin dormir sous son toit uniquement parce que le maire versait une cotisation pour sa garde. Sans quoi, elle l'aurait déjà abandonnée dans un coin malfamé.

Il fallait savoir que sous ses airs gentils, cette femme n'était pas innocente, loin de là. Robin aurait pu tout raconter au maire, mais Akuma la faisait chanter. Elle avait les moyens de causer des soucis à une personne chère aux yeux de la petite. Alors la brune jouait le jeu chaque fois que le maire venait lui rendre visite. Elle souriait et semblait être une heureuse petite fille qui adorait sa tutrice. Cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Quand Robin finit de se doucher, elle enfila des vêtements propres qu'Akuma réservait aux autres orphelins, et retourna dans le salon rejoindre la rousse et le maire qui discutaient. Akuma ouvrit les bras à la jeune fille et elle vint s'y loger à contre cœur.

« Ça va mieux ma puce ?

- Oui, merci mademoiselle. »

Le maire, trouvant cette scène très touchante, demanda à la petite :

« Que s'est-il passé mon enfant ? »

La brune se tourna un instant vers Akuma qui la fixait avec insistance, un grand sourire faux plaqué sur le visage. La petite reporta son attention sur le maire et lui répondit :

« Je suis partie jouer dehors. Mais j'ai suivi un papillon et je me suis perdue dans la forêt.

- Pauvre petite, tu as dû avoir très peur.

- Oui, mais tout va bien maintenant puisque je suis avec mademoiselle Akuma. Elle veille sur moi ! »

Le maire confirma en hochant la tête. Il s'approcha et saisit doucement la main de la petite qui grimaça.

« Tu t'es blessée ?

- Oui, au poignet.

- Montre moi ça. »

Le maire examina un instant le poignet de Robin.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave mais il faut quand même te mettre un bandage. »

L'homme invita la petite à le suivre en lui tenant la main. Il partit jusque l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait au fond du salon et en sortit des bandages et une paire de ciseaux.

« Là, ne bouge pas. »

Il prit délicatement le poignet de la petite et enroula les bandages autour en demandant continuellement s'il ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Robin secouait la tête avec des yeux pétillants. Le maire était vraiment un homme bon. S'il savait comme elle souffrait à l'orphelinat !

Quand il eut fini, il demanda à la petite si elle avait faim et elle acquiesça. Akuma se proposa alors immédiatement pour lui préparer un sandwich et un jus de fruit. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine, le maire parla avec Robin.

« Tu en as de la chance d'avoir une aussi gentille tutrice !

- Oui. »

Rien que pour prononcer ce mot, la petite dû faire un effort considérable. Elle aurait voulu crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que cette femme était une sorcière, un démon sans cœur. Mais elle ne faisait que sourire. Encore et encore.

Akuma revint dans le salon avec un sandwich au jambon et un verre de jus de pomme. Elle les posa devant Robin et le maire lui frotta ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche.

« Je vais y aller alors. »

Robin eut un frisson. Et pendant qu'Akuma raccompagnait le maire, elle avala sa boisson avec empressement et mangea de grosses bouchées de son pain.

_Vite, plus vite._

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout finir, alors elle arracha la moitié du sandwich et le fourra dans une poche. Ensuite, elle essaya de mâcher le reste le plus rapidement possible et d'avaler de grandes bouchées. Mais déjà, la porte d'entrée se refermait et les pas d'Akuma se rapprochaient. Robin attrapa son livre qui était posé sur le fauteuil, posa son sandwich et serra le bouquin contre elle. Akuma revint, une cigarette à la bouche et le regard noir.

_Ça commence, pensa la petite._

**XxX**

Robin passa une semaine pour le moins exécrable. Elle avait rapidement terminé ses provisions et avait dû se priver de manger pendant toute une journée. La petite n'avait plus revu Franky depuis le jour où il lui avait donné ses chaussures. Grâce à ça, ses pieds ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais c'était un bien compensé par un mal puisqu'Akuma semblait plus agressive ces derniers temps, et qu'elle la frappait de plus en plus.

Le mercredi arriva enfin et la petite était exténuée. La rousse ne l'avait pas ménagée et Robin avait dû s'occuper de corvées pendant toute la semaine. C'est donc avec des cernes sous les yeux et des traces de coups sur tout le corps qu'elle se rendit au marché.

Comme tous les mercredis à quatorze heures, Tom avait installé son petit stand. Les enfants de rues passèrent prendre leurs vivres chez les commerçants et retournèrent aussitôt jouer dans leurs abris. Ce n'est que plus tard que Robin partit à la rencontre de Tom.

« Alors Robin, j'ai droit à un sourire aujourd'hui ? »

Cette demande hebdomadaire était une véritable habitude pour le commerçant. Il s'attendait à voir Robin lui faire un de ses petits sourires tristes, mais la petite leva la tête et fit un grand sourire plein d'enthousiasme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Un sourire faux, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. »

Elle s'était exprimée avec une voix sans vie. Un froid que Tom ne lui connaissait pas. Le commerçant s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il essaya de rassurer la petite de ce mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

« Robin, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

- Oui, je suis désolée. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Tom n'en demanda pas d'avantage et prit la petite dans ces bras. Ce jour là elle ne pleura pas. Même pas une larme. A croire qu'elle était trop épuisée pour verser le moindre sanglot. La petite repartit avec ses vivres sans rien dire de plus.

**XxX**

Robin rentra à l'orphelinat un peu après quinze heures. Elle avait encore eut droit aux coups d'Akuma, qui devenaient de plus en plus durs. Elle devait être dans une mauvaise passe. Et Robin lui servait de défouloir. La petite mangea quand même un peu du pain que Tom lui avait donné et elle dû faire la vaisselle.

Il ne restait plus que quelques assiettes à essuyer et Robin avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un coup de main. La brune ne réagit pas tout de suite quand elle vit deux paires de bras essuyer les assiettes à côté d'elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et les observa de plus près. La surprise fut telle qu'elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Deux paires de bras avaient poussé de nulle part et semblaient imiter les gestes de la petite. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle approcha sa main de celle du bras en face d'elle mais les membres disparurent dans un nuage de pétales de rose. Robin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle paniqua un peu lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait cassé une assiette et ramassa les morceaux rapidement. Elle fit un mauvais geste et se coupa un peu le doigt mais elle continua tout de même et jeta les morceaux à la poubelle. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le carrelage et elle s'empressa de le nettoyer. Elle fut surprise de voir que des pétales de rose jonchaient le sol.

Robin se rendit au grenier après avoir terminé la vaisselle. Elle s'écroula littéralement sur le lit et, avant de fermer les yeux, elle aperçut clairement une main tirer la couverture sur elle, avec, sur le doigt, une coupure bien visible.

* * *

Et voilà ! L'introduction des pouvoirs de Robin est faite !

Donnez moi vos avis et les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow à tous ! Alors voilà, le chapitre 4 de _Je reviendrai te chercher _est enfin prêt. Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a pris et espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre soit aussi apprécié que les précédents.

Je dois avouer que je me casse vraiment la tête quand j'écris cette fiction parce que je me pose toujours tout plein de questions: _Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas trouver ça bête? Est-ce que Robin est toujours IC? Est-ce que je mets trop de dialogues? Ou pas assez? _Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je me tracasse pour rien. Du moment que ce que j'écris me plaît, je pense que le reste n'a pas trop d'importance.

Je me donne vraiment à fond sur cette fanfiction, qui est celle à laquelle je tiens le plus. J'aimerais qu'elle soit parfaite. Mais bon, je ne suis pas Victor Hugo, alors disons que parfait c'est... un niveau pas trop mauvais xD

Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et tout ceux et celles qui le feront. Vos reviews me donne la force de continuer !

**Disclaimer: **Franky, Robin, Tom, Kokoro, Iceberg et Nezumi appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Moi je n'ai qu'Akuma.

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**.**

Sept heures et demi. Depuis déjà plus d'une heure, Robin s'appliquait à sa lecture. La petite venait de découvrir un livre fascinant, au sujet d'un siècle dont on ne connaissait rien. L'auteur formulait des hypothèses avec des mots scientifiques compliqués, mais Robin, du haut de ses huit ans, comprenait parfaitement.

La thèse de ce monsieur, insistait sur l'existence d'un Rio Poneglyphe. Une grande pierre cubique sur laquelle, selon lui, était inscrite la Véritable Histoire. Mais ce Poneglyphe était introuvable. Il relevait presque de la légende. Et même si, un jour, quelqu'un parvenait à le découvrir, il faudrait qu'il arrive à le déchiffrer.

Sur la page suivante, la photo d'un Poneglyphe attira l'attention de Robin. Elle lut rapidement ce qu'il y était inscrit. C'était l'histoire antique d'un royaume nommé Alabasta avec une trentaine de dates. Puis elle continua la lecture de la thèse. Il y était écrit que plus personne, tout du moins connue à ce jour, ne savait déchiffrer les écritures des Poneglyphes. Robin cessa de parcourir les lignes des yeux et relut la dernière phrase.

« Depuis la morts des archéologues d'Ohara, derniers connaisseurs en matière de Poneglyphe, plus personne n'est en mesure de déchiffrer ces symboles... »

La petite se stoppa de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

Plus personne ? Pourtant, elle venait de lire sans aucun problème ce qui était inscrit sur le Poneglyphe de la photo. Elle revint à la page précédente et lut de nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle savait déchiffrer ces signes. Parmi toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, les symboles des Poneglyphes avaient leur place. Robin pensait pourtant n'avoir rien d'exceptionnel. Elle avait bien appris l'hébreu, le latin, le grec, le japonais, mais elle savait pertinemment que tout le monde pouvait en faire autant. Mais ça...

Alors elle serait la seule à savoir le faire ?

La gamine sourit, heureuse d'avoir en sa possession une connaissance unique. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où et quand elle avait appris à lire ces écritures, mais à ce moment là, elle eut un sentiment de fierté. Une sensation divine.

Pendant que Robin dévorait littéralement sa nouvelle trouvaille, un groupe d'enfants s'agitait, une table plus loin. Ils débattaient sur un livre posé au milieu de leur attroupement.

« Tu crois quand même pas à cette légende idiote ?!

- Non ! Mais quand même, avoue que ce serait cool.

- Regardez celui-là ! Il transforme en oiseau !

- Et ça ! Le fruit flottant... »

La petite ne les entendaient même pas, tellement elle était plongée dans sa lecture. Une demi-heure plus tard, les enfants étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps, laissant le livre grand ouvert sur la table. Robin venait de finir de lire la thèse sur le Siècle Inconnu et la Véritable Histoire. Un bouquin d'au moins cinq-cents pages. Huit heures sonnèrent au moment où elle le referma. La petite resta quelques minutes à contempler la couverture en réfléchissant. Cette histoire avait éveillé sa curiosité. De plus, il lui semblait vaguement en avoir déjà entendu parler. Elle avait soif de connaissance et voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le sujet.

La petite se leva, le livre à la main, et passa devant le bouquin que les autres enfants avaient pris. Son regard parcourut rapidement la page sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle alla ensuite ranger son livre à sa place. Elle chercha un instant d'autres œuvres parlant de la Véritable Histoire, mais n'en trouva aucune. La brune fit une petite moue, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus. Elle retourna dans son coin avec un livre sur le corps humain. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Le fruit dessiné sur une des pages du bouquin auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention quelques minutes plus tôt. La brune s'approcha du livre, soudainement intéressée. Elle toucha la page du bout des doigts, les laissant courir sur l'image de ce fruit étrange orné de spirales. Un fruit qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

La gamine s'assit devant le livre et le feuilleta rapidement. Sur chaque page, un nouveau fruit était présenté. Et à chaque fois, des formes en spirale en creusaient la chair.

Robin referma brusquement le livre et sursauta légèrement en lisant le titre : Encyclopédie des Fruits du Démon. La petite ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Elle visualisa son escapade dans la forêt, une semaine plus tôt, et s'arrêta sur le fruit qu'elle avait mangé. Il apparaissait très clairement dans son esprit et elle n'avait aucun doute : c'était un de ces Fruits du Démon.

La brune rouvrit les yeux et fixa le livre. _Mais alors, serait-elle devenue un démon ? _Elle hésita un instant, puis l'ouvrit lentement de nouveau et lut la première page : une explication basique des Fruits du Démon en général.

**XxX**

Une heure plus tard, Robin était assise sur les marches devant la bibliothèque, la tête dans les mains. Après avoir fini le livre, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Calmement, elle fit un récapitulatif mental :

Premièrement, elle ne pouvait plus nager.

Deuxièmement, le fruit qu'elle avait mangé était un _paramécia. _

Et troisièmement, elle avait un... pouvoir.

C'était difficile à croire.

La petite avait cherché son fruit, sans succès. Il n'était pas encore répertorié. Mais elle avait tout de même sa petite idée sur la nature de ses nouvelles capacités. Jusque là, elle avait pensé que les bras qu'elle avait vu apparaître pendant ce fameux soir de fatigue n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. D'ailleurs, elle ne les avait plus revus. Mais à présent, elle était persuadée que ce fruit y était pour quelque chose.

Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Fallait-il se réjouir ou avoir peur ? Devait-elle développer cette capacité ou, au contraire, la laisser sommeiller en elle ? Et par-dessus tout, la petite était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait être un danger. Et qu'on la rejetterait ainsi encore plus. Elle ne savait même pas comment contrôler ce pouvoir.

Robin ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y cacha son visage. Elle avait besoin d'aide. De réconfort. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Qu'on trouverait une solution. Qu'elle n'était ni un monstre ni une bête de foire. Que tout s'arrangerait. Elle avait besoin de... Franky.

Ce fut la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter à ce moment précis. Pour qu'il soit une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait s'appuyer.

Soudain, la petite releva la tête et fouilla dans ses poches. Il était là. Le papier que le jeune garçon lui avait donné. Son adresse. Son seul recours.

Robin se leva et se mit à courir. Water Seven_, _le quartier où habitait Franky, était au moins à une demi-heure de marche de la bibliothèque. La petite était tellement pressée qu'elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait le voir le plus vite possible.

**XxX**

Robin eut l'impression que le trajet pour arriver à Water Seven avait été insupportablement long. Mais elle y était enfin. Émerveillée par l'ambiance du quartier. Il n'y avait que des charpentiers. En marchant dans la première rue, elle sourit en voyant cet amas d'hommes et de femmes, des planches à la main. Le matériel traînait partout : sur les trottoirs, les toits, dans les jardins. Un peu plus loin, près de la plage, la coque d'un bateau était en construction. On voyait des personnes s'affairer dessus avec des marteaux, des clous et du bois, et d'autres, suspendues à une corde, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir en équilibre.

Robin jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le papier. Il fallait trouver la maison numéro vingt-trois. Elle avança encore un peu, quand tout à coup, un homme chuta devant elle, les seaux qu'il portait lui tombant dessus. L'un d'eux roula jusqu'à elle. La petite se stoppa un instant, pendant que l'homme se relevait.

« Tu veux bien me donner ce seau ? »

L'inconnu pointait le seau aux pieds de Robin du doigt. La petite brune hocha vivement la tête et se dépêcha de s'exécuter. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit le seau, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les doigts de l'homme : il en manquait un. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant si intriguée et lança vaillamment :

« Ça c'est les risques du métier, ma belle ! »

Et il continua son chemin après l'avoir remerciée. C'est à ce moment là que Robin pensa à Tom. Elle trouva étrange qu'il n'ait pas été le premier vers qui ses pensées s'étaient tournées, une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus vieux. Franky, lui, était encore un enfant. Il lui ressemblait plus. Mais elle lui en parlerait sûrement à lui aussi de son Fruit du Démon. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que le charpentier habitait aussi dans le quartier de Water Seven. Peut-être que...

Robin sourit. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourtant c'était évident. Franky était l'apprenti de Tom. Et après avoir compris cela, elle eut encore plus envie de lui rendre visite.

La petite brune trouva assez rapidement la maison qu'elle cherchait. Une demeure très simple, assez petite, aux couleurs criardes. Robin ouvrit le portail et traversa la petite allée de terre qui menait à l'entrée. Elle remarqua que c'était le seul endroit plus ou moins dégagé : dans tout le reste de la cour, du bois, des planches de métal, des outils et des objets bricolés jonchaient le sol.

La petite arriva devant la porte et inspira profondément. Après toute la bonne humeur qu'elle venait de ressentir à travers les ouvriers, elle en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue. Et en observant le bateau en construction sur la plage, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Après tout, si elle n'était jamais venue, c'était qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Robin se rappela de toutes les fois où elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Tom, et se dit que, finalement, elle pourrait se contenter de cette rencontre hebdomadaire. Et Franky... elle le reverrait sûrement. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

La petite fit demi-tour et avança de quelques pas. _Oui, elle le reverrait. _Et elle baissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait là qu'essayer de justifier son manque de courage et sa timidité.

_De toute manière, c'était mieux comme ça._

« Hey, petite ! »

Robin prit un certain temps avant de comprendre que l'on s'adressait à elle. Puis, elle se retourna rapidement, observant celui qui l'avait interpellée. C'était un garçon beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Ces cheveux bleus étaient aussi foncés que ceux de Franky étaient clairs, et la couleur de ses lèvres était étrangement sombre. Il portait un bandeau blanc sur la tête.

L'adolescent était dans le jardin de derrière, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon noirci. Il ne quittait pas Robin du regard. Sans bouger de sa place, il haussa un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Bakanky ! Je crois que c'est pour toi ! »

La petite ne savait pas s'il fallait rester ou s'enfuir. Mais son corps décida pour elle et l'empêcha de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

Un tignasse bleue dépassa de l'arrière de la maison. Robin reconnut Franky et garda pour elle un sourire qui voulut se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le garçon s'approcha du plus vieux. Même avec ses cheveux vifs dressés sur sa tête, l'autre restait plus grand que lui. Il dit quelques mots que Robin n'entendit pas, puis se tourna dans sa direction.

« Robin ! »

Le garçon s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La brune esquissa un sourire en voyant le front de l'apprenti couvert de poussière noire.

« Oui.

- Si vous voulez discuter, faîtes-le à l'intérieur. Et toi bakanky, tu ne pourrais pas te laver le visage ? »

L'adolescent aux lèvres foncées venait de les rejoindre. Il sourit un peu à Robin alors que Franky répondait.

« Je t'ai rien demandé, bakaberg... »

Malgré une certaine réticence à obéir, il arracha le chiffon des mains de son aîné et essuya son visage avec. Malheureusement, il ne fit qu'étaler encore plus de poussière.

« Pauvre Franky. Tu me fais penser à une étincelle comme ça ! »

Robin comprit que l'adolescent n'était autre que Iceberg, le second apprenti. Le garçon fit une moue ironique à Franky qui ragea et marcha à grands pas vers un seau d'eau qui traînait plus loin.

« C'est lui qui te les a offertes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite brune reporta son attention sur Iceberg qui pointait ses chaussures du doigt. Intimidée, elle répondit affirmativement. Le garçon faisait bien plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Iceberg sourit et lança :

« Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit les avoir faites pour une amie. »

Robin hocha un peu la tête, gênée. Mais aussi un peu troublée d'avoir été qualifiée _d'amie_. Voyant son malaise, Iceberg, un peu taquin, tendit la main vers elle.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Iceberg. »

La petite hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« Nico Robin. »

Franky revint vers eux à ce moment là, le visage sec. Iceberg ordonna gentiment à la petite brune de rentrer discuter dans la maison. Franky l'y emmena, sans un regard pour son camarade. Celui-ci sourit, retournant à ses préoccupations. Robin, quant à elle, trouvait leur comportement amusant.

Un fois la porte refermée derrière elle, les bruits de travaux de l'extérieur s'atténuèrent un peu. La petite apprécia l'odeur de soupe qui se dégageait dans l'air. Franky l'amena jusqu'à un petit salon où deux personnes discutaient. Robin n'en voyait qu'une seule, assise sur une chaise à bascule, faite de bois. C'était une femme au visage peu commun. Le rouge à lèvre qu'elle portait n'était pas suffisant pour souligner son sourire qui s'étalait machinalement d'une oreille à l'autre. Il semblait clouté sur son visage. Son nez débutait en une arrête fine mais terminait par prendre beaucoup plus d'espace sur ce visage joyeux. Ses petits yeux, surlignés de far-à-paupière mauve, mettaient tout de même en valeur ses pupilles bleues. Pour finir, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui tombaient derrière les épaules. Robin était intriguée par ce personnage à la voix enrouée.

La petite ne pouvait pas le voir de là où elle était, mais face à cette dame se tenait Tom, assis dans un canapé de cuir qui avait sans doute connu de meilleurs jours. Robin le reconnu au son de sa voix. La femme remarqua alors les deux nouveaux venus.

« Et bien et bien. Franky, tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha rapidement la tête en lançant un « si » hyperactif. Il invita Robin à le suivre et se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

« Robin ? »

Tom parut agréablement surpris. Franky, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour faire les présentations, la referma immédiatement en observant le vieux charpentier avec de grands yeux.

« Tu la connais, Tom ?

- Évidemment que je la connais, c'est ma petite Robin. »

Tom avait répondu sans quitter sa protégée des yeux. Il lui sourit et lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux. La petite ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Franky s'assit sur un tabouret, se grattant l'arrière de la tête : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Robin s'assit près de lui, les mains croisées, levant les yeux pour le regarder.

« Kokoro, tu veux bien lui amener un jus de fruit ? Je pense qu'elle va rester encore un peu.

- Pas de problème. »

La dénommée Kokoro se leva, fit un clin d'œil à la petite et fila dans la cuisine.

« Moi aussi j'en veux ! »

Franky, les bras croisés, avait haussé la voix, légèrement vexé d'avoir été mis à l'écart.

**XxX**

Robin avala une gorgée de jus d'orange, ses deux petites mains encerclant le verre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Franky qui, lui, avait déjà terminé sa boisson. Le garçon se lécha les lèvres et sourit à la petite. Elle le lui rendit. Tom se cala dans son fauteuil en les observant.

« Bon. Et bien , par où commencer ?

- Il faudrait peut-être appeler Iceberg, non ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a de nouveaux invités. »

Tom hocha la tête et Kokoro se rendit dans l'arrière-cour. Elle revint, suivie d'Iceberg qui s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés. Franky, qui semblait ne pas tenir sur son siège, arrêta subitement de bouger et questionna Tom.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle ?

- Ça ne te concerne tout simplement pas. »

Tom prit un air dur l'espace d'une seconde, puis se radoucit. Robin se figea. Et Franky n'osa pas répondre, préférant ne pas mettre le charpentier en colère. Tom expliqua ensuite à Robin que Kokoro était une vieille connaissance qui habitait avec eux depuis bien longtemps déjà. La femme ne cessait de rire en prétendant être une sirène. Franky expliqua ensuite comment lui et la petite brune s'étaient rencontrés. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu alors que Iceberg se moquait gentiment du plus jeune et de ses inventions désastreuses. Mais le silence tomba de nouveau sur la petite salle quand Franky fit une remarque :

« J'avais vu des bleus sur tes bras. Tu t'es battue ? »

Robin se crispa et baissa la tête. Iceberg, Kokoro et Franky l'observèrent en attendant une réponse. La gamine s'accrocha à sa robe. C'est à ce moment que Tom intervint.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Robin, si tu ne veux pas en parler, on...

- Si. »

La petite leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son vieil ami. Ses yeux étaient humides.

« Dis lui. S'il te plaît. »

Franky, maintenant gêné d'avoir posé la question, s'approcha un peu de Robin et mit une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, hein ? »

La brune se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Tom approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, il commença à tout expliquer. Tout ce que Robin avait dû endurer depuis la mort de sa mère dans un incendie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite, trop gênée de l'attention portée sur elle, s'excusa et sortit de la maison. Tous l'observèrent s'en aller. Tom fit signe à Iceberg d'aller la rejoindre. Il s'exécuta en faisant un détour par la cuisine. Et le vieux charpentier continua son récit. Franky, dont le visage avait perdu toute once d'amusement, l'écoutait avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

**XxX**

Robin était assise dans l'herbe, les bras autour des genoux. Elle n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps, ne voulant pas se mettre à pleurer et attirer encore plus l'attention. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache. Que Franky sache la vérité sur elle. Dès le début. Pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui. Qu'il la comprendrait. Et dans sa vie, une personne sur qui s'appuyer était toujours la bienvenue.

Alors que la petite essuyait les quelques larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, Iceberg s'assit près d'elle, un morceau de pain à a confiture dans la main. Robin essaya de cacher ses yeux derrière sa frange, embarrassée. Le plus vieux lui tendit son pain.

« Tu en veux un morceau ? »

La brune secoua la tête sans le regarder.

« Non merci. »

Iceberg décrocha un bout de pain et le lui tendit de nouveau.

« Tu est sûre que tu n'en veux pas ? C'est de la confiture d'orange. »

Robin leva un peu la tête et jeta brièvement un œil au garçon à travers sa frange. Il lui sourit. Alors la petite se redressa et prit doucement le morceau en murmurant un « merci ».

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, en mangeant, appréciant les bruits du chantier. Mais ils leur semblaient lointains à tous les deux. Ils n'entendaient réellement que le son de leur respiration respectives et les craquèlements du pain dans leur bouche.

Robin se demanda si Iceberg aurait voulu rester écouter Tom pour en savoir plus sur elle. S'il avait pitié d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il était si gentil uniquement parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle vivait. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garçon brisa le silence.

« J'en ai bien assez entendu. »

Il s'était tourné vers elle. Sans cesser de fixer le lointain, Robin hocha longuement la tête : la seule réponse qu'elle trouva à donner. Alors que Iceberg avait déjà terminé son en-cas, la petite n'en était pas encore à la moitié. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Et cette habitude là de mâcher lentement, elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'en défaire.

L'apprenti charpentier ne l'observa pas plus longtemps, sachant pertinemment que cela la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, s'appuyant sur ses mains, et étira ses jambes devant lui. Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de la petite de l'observer. Elle remarqua les rayons du soleil qui faisaient briller ses cheveux derrière son bandeau blanc, leur donnant ainsi des reflets plus clairs. Ils lui faisaient penser à un ciel étoilé.

Sans quitter les cieux des yeux, Iceberg demanda :

« Dis, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de vraiment beau ? »

La brune pencha légèrement la tête, hésitant. Évidemment qu'elle le voulait.

« Quelque chose de beau ? »

Le garçon lui sourit avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

« Tu verras bien. »

La petite regarda Iceberg, puis son morceau de pain, pour enfin revenir sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu peux l'emmener, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Robin attrapa la main du plus vieux qui l'emmena à l'arrière de la maison. La petite essaya de finir son pain le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup de désordre, comme dans la cour. Le garçon la fit traverser une petite allée et ouvrit un vieux grillage de fer rouillé. Là, elle découvrit un jardin d'orangers, surplombé d'un grand arbre. Il lui semblait que c'était un saule pleureur. Iceberg dégagea le rideau de branches et entra à l'intérieur du petit espace fermé qu'offrait l'arbre.

Arrivé là, le garçon lâcha la main de la petite. Robin resta figée un instant, subjuguée par l'endroit. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et observa tout autour d'elle. Et pour la première fois, la brune se dit que le levé du soleil n'était peut-être pas la plus belle vision du monde.

Robin était entourée de grandes branches qui tombaient gracieusement pour se poser sur l'herbe fleurie. Des marguerites et des boutons d'or jonchaient indéfiniment le sol. L'endroit était sombre, mais les feuilles laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil. Ce qui donnait l'impression que l'air était rayé. Dans les fines parcelles de lumière, on distinguait le pollen qui volait. Tout était silencieux, excepté un chant d'oiseau qui résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles.

Au pied du saule, des jonquilles avaient poussées. Leur couleur jaune clair semblait illuminer l'espace.

La petite resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle, oubliant même la présence d'Iceberg. Elle avait l'impression que cet endroit lui tendait des bras chaleureux et l'invitait à s'y réfugier pour se confier. La brune se sentait calme. L'atmosphère était paisible. Un vrai havre de paix.

« Viens ! »

Robin fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de l'apprenti, l'épaule appuyée contre l'arbre. Il fit signe à la petite de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Le garçon observait une branche un peu plus haut, avec beaucoup d'attention. Robin fit de même, mais ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle était censée voir. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda discrètement Iceberg, pour être sûre qu'elle observait le bon endroit. L'adolescent pointa la branche du doigt et reporta son attention sur elle.

« Tu les vois ? »

La brune secoua la tête, les yeux pleins d'une impatience qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher. Le garçon se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ce qui lui rappela Franky. Puis il lança :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à grimper ?

- S'il te plaît. »

Alors Iceberg s'accroupit et invita Robin à monter sur ses épaules. C'est sans hésiter que la petite grimpa, bien trop curieuse pour s'attarder sur des futilités. Le garçon serra fermement ses petites mains dans les siennes et se leva lentement. Robin ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant un nid d'oiseau installé sur la branche. Iceberg sourit en devinant sa surprise.

« Avant de t'émerveiller, monte sur le tronc. »

Le tronc de l'arbre commençait en pointant vers le ciel mais faisait rapidement face au sol. Robin s'y installa donc très facilement. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par l'adolescent qui entama une explication.

« Ce sont des oiseaux arc-en-ciel. Ils ont l'habitude de voler lorsqu'il pleut. Et comme il y a beaucoup de soleil sur cette île, les rayons se reflètent sur leurs ailes en dispersant leurs couleurs. Pour créer un véritable arc-en-ciel. »

Mais Robin l'écoutait à peine. Ce n'est pas que ce qu'il disait ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses paroles. De toute manière, elle en connaissait déjà bien assez sur ces petites créatures. La gamine les observa avec des yeux pétillants.

Il y en avait trois. Un plus grand avec de larges ailes aux couleurs éclatantes : rouge, orange, jaune, vert, cyan, bleu et violet. Les plumes semblaient teintes à la pastel. Son bec noir luisait et faisait ressortir les petit yeux marrons qu'arborait l'oiseau. Celui-ci fixait Robin, les deux ailes repliées sur ses deux petits oisillons. Ces deux-là, ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à leur aîné. Les couleurs de leurs ailes étaient simplement un peu plus ternes, tandis que leur bec était plus clair, presque gris.

Iceberg cessa de parler, puis sourit en voyant que la brune ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, plongée dans une fascination extrême. Elle trouvait ces petits animaux absolument magnifiques. Plongeant ses prunelles bleutés dans celles, minuscules, du grand oiseau, elle semblait dans un autre monde.

**XxX**

Bien des minutes plus tard, Robin et Iceberg étaient redescendus et s'étaient installés par terre, contre le tronc, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'endroit. La petite ne se lassait pas d'admirer toute cette nature, pendant que Iceberg réfléchissait, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête. L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux puis se tourna vers la brune.

« Robin ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. »

Iceberg se redressa en se tournant entièrement vers elle. Il prit un air mi-sérieux, mi-détendu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas au maire de ta situation ? »

Robin baissa les yeux, alors que les coins de sa bouche s'affaissaient.

« C'est compliqué. »

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais ça lui faisait mal d'en parler. Elle avait même un peu peur qu'on lui rejette la faute dessus. Tout ça, c'était tout de même en parti à cause d'elle.

Iceberg s'appuya de nouveau contre le tronc en fermant les yeux.

« Je vois. »

La magie du moment s'étant interrompue, Robin ne savait plus que faire. Elle pensa à Tom qui expliquait tout à Franky à ce moment même. Et puis, elle prit peur en imaginant sa réaction. Et s'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Et s'il se mettait en colère ? Et, pire, s'il l'ignorait ? La petite voulait juste qu'il ne change pas. Qu'il reste lui-même. Même en sachant tout ça. Juste, qu'il la soutienne, de temps en temps.

Robin observa un instant Iceberg et soupira. Si Franky savait, lui aussi en avait le droit, non ? De toute façon, il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Et puis, étant plus vieux, il prendrait certainement les choses avec maturité. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Elle envoya son regard loin devant elle et parla doucement.

« Si j'en parlais au maire, Tom-san serait en danger. »

Le garçon ouvrit un œil, mais ne dit pas un mot, de peur de stopper Robin dans son élan. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était tout de même un peu curieux de savoir. La vie de cette petite était loin d'être ordinaire. La sienne non-plus. Mais d'une façon différente.

La petite brune soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Il y a deux ans, j'ai rencontré Tom-san pour la première fois. C'est lui qui m'a proposé d'en parler, et, comme je n'étais pas très confiante, il a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait. On avait décidé de se donner rendez-vous un mercredi à huit heures dans la rue commerçante et... »

Robin inspira longuement en serrant les lèvres et en fermant les yeux. Mais elle ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps, elle le savait. La petite continua, d'une voix encore plus hésitante.

« Quand je suis arrivée, il n'était pas là. J'ai attendu plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un marchand me dise qu'il avait eu un accident. »

C'est là qu'elle craqua. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues pendant qu'elle continuait de parler, ses phrases maintenant entrecoupées de hoquets.

« À ce moment là, je me sentais perdue. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant plusieurs semaines. Et puis, un jour, j'ai entendu une discussion entre mademoiselle Akuma et un de ces amis. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'elle disait mais elle parlait de Tom-san. Et, quand elle m'a vue, en train de l'écouter, elle m'a dit que si je réessayais d'aller voir le maire, elle... elle... »

Iceberg, qui avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations, secoua la tête et prit Robin dans ses bras. La petite termina avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Elle lui ferait perdre beaucoup plus que trois doigts ! »

Blottie contre le tee-shirt de l'adolescent, Robin n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, les hoquets lui coupaient la respiration et ses plaintes refusaient de rester coincées dans sa gorge. Iceberg, quant à lui, serrait la petite sans rien dire.

Tout ce que venait de dire Robin expliquait pas mal de choses. Et surtout la raison pour laquelle elle continuait à souffrir en silence pendant que sa tutrice profitait de ses pouvoirs.

Akuma était en fait une ex-marine qui abusait de ses privilèges. Alliée avec Nezumi, un autre marine, elle commettait les pires crimes afin d'en tirer des bénéfices. Et ce, bien avant la naissance de Robin.

La petite pleura encore et encore. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Et épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir.

**XxX**

Robin ouvrit lentement les yeux. La brune se sentait comme embrumée, et il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'elle était dans un lit. Doucement, elle se redressa et plissa les yeux. La petite passa une main sur son front. Puis, elle rougit soudainement en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé. A présent, l'embarras de s'être ainsi confiée à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine s'empara d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Peut-être était-ce le charme de l'endroit qui l'avait rendue plus confiante. Ou qui l'avait embrouillée. Maintenant, elle regrettait un peu.

« Robin ! »

L'interpellée eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Robin reconnut Franky à sa tignasse bleu clair.

Celui-ci s'éloigna un peu de la petite et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Robin hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu déboussolée. Franky lui fit un grand sourire, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et continua, sûr de lui.

« T'inquiète pas. Tu vas t'en sortir. On finira bien par trouver une solution. »

La brune sourit à son tour. Son cœur devint plus léger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était dit avant de venir déjà ? Ah oui. _Qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Qu'on trouverait une solution. _Et, à partir de ce moment là, Robin comprit que ce garçon prendrait une très grande place dans sa vie.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Kokoro toute sourire.

« Déjà réveillée ? »

Robin répondit affirmativement. La femme se tourna ensuite vers Franky.

« Tom veut que tu viennes aider Iceberg. Apparemment, on a besoin de vous sur le chantier.

- Okay. »

Le garçon fit un petit mouvement de tête vers Robin avant de lui lancer :

« Tu viendras nous voir sur le chantier ?

- Oui ! »

La petite lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Franky se leva et Robin le retint par la main. Le garçon se retourna vers elle.

« Merci. »

La brune fixait les draps. L'apprenti lui serra un peu plus la main.

« Pas de problème ! »

Robin lâcha prise et le suivit du regard pendant qu'il sortait. Quand il ne resta plus qu'elle et Kokoro dans la pièce, elle se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures. La blonde s'installa sur le siège sur lequel se tenait Franky quelques secondes plus tôt et observa un instant la brune. Celle-ci se dit que cette femme faisait un peu peur, mais qu'elle avait l'air gentille.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Je crois. »

Kokoro rit un peu avant de continuer.

« Vu le sourire rayonnant que tu offrais au gamin, je pense que tu vas mieux, oui ! »

Les joues de Robin rosirent un peu, mais elle rit tout de même : la bonne humeur de cette femme semblant déteindre sur elle.

« Tu veux manger un morceau ? Il est presque midi.

- Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Kokoro haussa un sourcil. Mais Robin disait vrai, avec l'habitude, la faim avait du mal à se faire ressentir. Et puis, ses larmes lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

« Alors, on va voir les gamins sur le chantier ? »

Robin n'eut pas besoin de fournir une quelconque réponse. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Kokoro rit encore un peu et emmena la petite à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, elles allèrent toutes les deux dans le jardin d'orangers, où Robin contempla encore une fois le grand saule. Puis, elles débouchèrent sur la plage, là où un grand bateau était en construction. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière une barrière qui limitait l'accès au chantier, et Kokoro héla le vieux charpentier qui donnait des consignes à ses apprentis.

« Découpez ces planches en trois parties égales, compris ? Ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à les clouter ensemble et les accrocher à la parois du bateau.

- Besoin d'aide, bakanky ?

- Sûrement pas ! C'est plutôt toi qui en aurais besoin ! »

Tom remarqua Robin et Kokoro et se dirigea vers elles. Iceberg fit un signe de la main à la petite qui fit de même en retour. Franky poussa alors son camarade et fit de grands gestes dans la direction de la brune qui rit un peu. Même s'ils ne faisaient que se chercher des problèmes à longueur de journée, ces deux-là ne pouvaient cacher ce lien fort qui les unissait. Robin aurait voulu, elle aussi, partager ce lien.

Tom s'appuya sur la barrière et questionna la brune.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui oui. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi de même. Qu'est-ce qui t'a enfin poussée à venir me rendre visite, hm ? »

Robin se souvint alors de l'Encyclopédie des Fruits du Démon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tout raconter mais la referma. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment d'en parler. Ce début de journée avait été si agréable ! Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Et puis, tout ça pouvait attendre. Là, elle voulait seulement profiter de l'instant présent, sans se soucier du reste.

« Pas grand chose... »

Mais Robin n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Un énorme choc se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent vers les deux garçons. Enfin, le seul garçon qui restait, Franky ayant disparu du champ de vision.

« Si c'est cet idiot que vous cherchez, il est là-dessous. »

Iceberg pointait du doigt un amas de planches de bois. Et effectivement, Franky réapparut au bout de quelques instants, se frottant la tête en se plaignant. L'aîné l'observa, puis explosa de rire.

« Je t'avais bien dit que t'avais besoin de mon aide !

- La ferme ! J'ai glissé, c'est tout. »

Le gamin avait rougit de honte alors que Iceberg continuait de rire. Franky s'avança à grands pas vers lui, puis lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces. Le plus vieux hurla et le poursuivit alors que le garçon tentait de s'échapper. Tom et Kokoro se mirent à rire, pendant que Robin observait la scène avec attention, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Un charpentier, suspendu à une corde au dessus du navire en construction, observa les deux garçons avec un air apitoyé.

« Ces deux là... Ce sont vraiment des cas désespérés... »

Puis il se remit à son travail, mais, en se retournant, il fit tomber un seau d'eau. A ce moment précis, Franky passait en dessous. Toute l'eau se déversa sur lui. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et pointa son nez vers le ciel : le seau se dirigeait vers lui à toute allure.

« Franky ! Bouge ! »

Iceberg accourut vers le plus jeune qui avait ouvert grands les yeux. Robin mit une main sur sa bouche, s'attendant au pire. Elle ferma les yeux.

Deux bras apparurent aux pieds de Franky et le poussèrent un peu plus loin. Le seau tomba sur l'un d'entre eux. Robin hurla dans un soubresaut. La paire de bras disparut instantanément, laissant une traînée de pétales de rose derrière eux. La brune serra son avant-bras gauche. Elle se mordit la lèvre, empêchant des larmes de douleur de couler. Elle retira soigneusement sa main et découvrit une grande écorchure, légèrement rougie.

Franky, Iceberg, Tom et Kokoro la regardèrent avec des yeux tout ronds, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Robin fronça les sourcils en faisant un tout petit sourire.

Finalement, peut-être que le moment était propice pour parler de sa découverte.

* * *

Et voilà, vous avez bien mérité un chapitre un peu plus long, vu le temps que je vous ai fait attendre !

En espérant être toujours à la hauteur de vos espérances ! (espoir, espoir ! x))


	5. Chapter 5

_Une morte qui sort de sa tombe, la voilà ! C'est moi ! _

JE SUIS QUADRUPLEMENT DÉSOLÉE. Voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. En fait, j'ai écrit la première partie de ce chapitre il y a deux mois. Et la seconde il y a quelques heures.

Je vous le dis tout de suite, la suite pourrait arriver dans deux semaines comme dans huit mois. Question de temps et d'inspiration.

Sinon,

**NdA: **Bon, dans cette fanfiction, Robin et Franky ont 4 ans de différence, alors que, comme on me la fait remarquer, en réalité ils en ont 6. À la base, c'est une erreur, mais je me rends compte que 6 ans ça n'aurait pas collé avec la fic. ^^

Sinon, on me l'a aussi demandé, cette fiction a été prévue en 3 ou 4 parties: enfance, adolescence et vie adulte (sur deux périodes). Pour tout vous avouer, je suis beaucoup plus inspirée par l'arc adolescence que celui de l'enfance. C'est désespérant ^^

**Disclaimer: **les personnages, et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Je prends Akuma à mon compte.

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**.**

Dans le petit salon de Tom, on entendait plus que la voix fluette de Robin, très hésitante. La brune avait complètement capté l'attention de ses hôtes. Ils l'observaient buter sur chaque mot, s'arrêter, reprendre, réfléchir avant chaque phrase, comme si la moindre faute de prononciation lui était impardonnable.

Et puis, le flux de mots diminua, sa voix s'atténua et le silence s'installa. Une absence de bruit excessivement bruyante.

On entendait tout. On entendait trop : de la respiration rapide de Franky jusqu'au fil des pensées de Tom, en passant par le clignement des yeux de Kokoro et le léger grincement du tabouret d'Iceberg. Robin en avait mal à la tête. Cela ne semblait pas affecter les autres. Sûrement était-elle la seule à entendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas écouter. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. De toute manière, c'était humainement impossible. Son imagination lui jouait des tours : la voilà qui s'improvisait télépathe.

Son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à ses fonctions. Elle ne comprenait pas la nature des regards qu'on lui adressait : étaient-ils désolés ? ou haineux ? Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Alors que tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, la petite ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à sa propre exécution, une scène qu'elle avait maintes fois retournée dans sa tête en arrivant : ils la rejetteraient parce qu'elle était un monstre. Sans doute en était-elle un depuis bien longtemps. Et elle s'imaginait un tableau, où ils seraient les bourreaux, et où elle attendrait patiemment, sentant la lame de la guillotine au dessus de sa tête, pouvant tomber à tout moment.

Pourtant, elle avait l'espoir que ces gens-là, eux, la comprendraient. Une partie d'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus à faire leurs preuves.

Les yeux toujours clos, Robin avait envie de pleurer. Dès lors, son esprit n'était le sujet de tortures qu'à cause de cette confrontation entre son traumatisme d'enfant seule et son aspiration à devenir quelqu'un aux yeux de ses nouveaux amis. Et le silence qui se prolongeait servait d'appui à cette bataille. Il durait depuis quelques secondes déjà. C'était insoutenable pour elle.

C'est alors que la brune ouvrit les yeux. Et elle vit que pour eux, il n'y avait rien de grave. Ils réfléchissaient, voilà tout. La perte de ses moyens lui avait fait s'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveraient sûrement jamais. Au moins, elle n'avait pas pleuré.

« Si j'ai bien compris... tu as un super pouvoir ? »

Le silence avait été interrompu. Robin se tourna vers Franky et haussa les épaules :

« Je crois. »

Kokoro s'empara de la petite et la posa sur ses genoux. Son large sourire lui mit du baume au cœur. La blonde posa ses yeux sur elle un instant, acquiesçant légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait l'air de dire « ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! ». Robin en fut apaisée. Puis, la femme se tourna vers Tom alors que la petite continuait à l'observer, comme contemplant avec admiration et sans voix un ange tombé du ciel.

C'était l'impression qu'elle en avait, à ce moment là.

« Tu connais ça Tom, non ? »

Le vieux charpentier hocha effectivement la tête, réfléchi. Il lança un regard à Iceberg qui haussa les épaules, puis répondit calmement :

« J'ai pu côtoyer des utilisateurs de fruits du démon durant ma carrière. Cela me paraît tout de même une chose bien compliquée... (puis, se tournant vers Robin :) Robin, tu pourrais me faire une démonstration de tes capacités ? »

Immédiatement, Franky frissonna en regardant la petite.

« Tu vas nous montrer ? »

Même s'il faisait tout pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, son surplus d'enthousiasme était plus que transparent. Il ressemblait à une bombe sur le point de se déclencher. Mais les paroles de Robin le coupèrent dans son élan.

« C'est-à-dire que... je ne peux pas. »

La petite brune fixait Franky droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si sa déception était de taille. Mais il n'en fut rien, car même si le garçon affichait un air de dépit, son sourire ne s'en était pas pour autant effacé de son visage. Robin lui sourit alors, et toute once de déception s'envola des yeux de Franky qui ne put que sourire de plus belle.

Tom quant à lui, échangea de nouveau un regard avec Iceberg, puis Kokoro. Franky délaissa son jeu de regard avec la brunette pour observer son tuteur il affichait une expression que le jeune ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Les coins de la bouche discrètement relevés, le front plissé et les paupières légèrement abaissées : le vieil homme avait une idée. Le garçon, en étant bien conscient, s'approcha du fauteuil de Tom avec une agilité qui lui était peu commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Le charpentier sourit, frotta les cheveux bleus du plus jeune. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Robin, toujours dans les bras de Kokoro. Là, il lui tendit la main.

« Qu'est-ce que nous comptons faire ? Nous allons t'aider, tous ensemble. »

Robin saisit la main de Tom, ses yeux figés dans les siens. Elle se leva, et remarqua derrière lui Franky qui s'était mis à sautiller sur place, ne pouvant plus rien contenir de son impatience. Iceberg, l'air consterné, mais aussi amusé, lui asséna un petit coup derrière la tête, ce qui lui attira les foudres du plus jeune. Et l'aîné réprima un rire en voyant à quelle vitesse l'apprenti-charpentier passait d'un sentiment d'exaltation totale à celui de colère suprême : Franky avait légèrement rougi, tapant des pieds sur le sol et serrant les poings, lançant au plus vieux qu'il lui faisait honte devant leur invitée.

L'invitée en question laissa glisser sa main de celle de Tom et rejoignit Franky d'un pas calme et cependant pressé. En arrivant derrière lui, elle saisit doucement une de ces mains et le garçon se retourna. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La petite le serra du plus fort qu'elle put.

« Ça ne fait rien, tu sais. »

Franky rougit violemment, surpris d'une telle démonstration affective. Il ne bougea pas un instant, comme paralysé par la force avec laquelle Robin l'enserrait, les bras en suspens, une expression étonnée sur le visage. C'était à peine s'il respirait encore.

La petite brune sourit, se demandant où elle avait bien pu trouver le courage de faire une chose pareille. Mais c'était loin d'être une sensation désagréable. La brunette renforça encore plus son étreinte, enfonçant son petit nez dans le tee-shirt de Franky : il sentait le bois et l'orange. Discrètement, elle inhala son odeur. Puis elle s'éloigna, et, au bout de quelques secondes, éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par Iceberg, Tom et Kokoro, en découvrant un garçon rouge tomate, le visage contrastant fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, figé dans sa position.

Iceberg appela le jeune à plusieurs reprises, d'une voix taquine. Les rires redoublèrent lorsque l'interpellé réagit subitement, clignant des yeux avec un air benêt. Robin lui sourit doucement, et lui se mit à sourire de travers.

Kokoro se leva, s'approcha de Tom, puis lui chuchota :

« Ces deux-là nous réservent bien des surprises ! »

Le charpentier confirma d'un sourire, alors que la blonde partait déjà en cuisine, annonçant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait du travail qui l'attendait. Tom l'observa un instant, l'air d'approuver, puis tourna son attention sur les trois jeunes qui riaient encore. Au moins, Franky avait repris sa couleur habituelle.

« Allez les jeunes ! On va voir ce que l'on peut faire dans le jardin. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et se rendirent à l'arrière de la maison, cherchant un espace libre parmi tous les objets qui l'occupaient. Robin, élevée dans un cadre où tout est toujours à sa place, faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais Franky fut toujours présent pour la rattraper. La petite brune s'excusait, souriait un peu, puis reprenait sa marche avec attention.

Ayant trouvé un petit coin où étaient entassées des planches de bois, Tom et Iceberg s'y assirent, Robin s'arrêta et Franky se posta près d'elle. Le vieux charpentier esquissa un geste indiquant à la petite de s'approcher. Il prit délicatement sa main dans les siennes sans la quitter des yeux.

« J'aimerais que tu te concentres, et que tu penses à quelque chose que tu aimes. »

Robin hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se tournèrent tout de suite vers Tom et Franky, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par rougir. On lui demanderait ce qu'elle avait et elle ne pourrait plus dire un mot.

La brunette secoua un peu la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tom lui souriait tandis qu'Iceberg l'observait, la tête dans les mains. Elle sentait le regard de Franky dans son dos. Robin réfléchit un instant, cherchant vainement une source d'inspiration. Le charpentier s'empara de sa seconde main et la tint dans sa paume. Les paupières de la petite s'abaissèrent de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'imagina très clairement les oiseaux arc-en-ciel qu'Iceberg lui avait montré le matin même. Elle visualisait leurs ailes, se déployant majestueusement dans l'air, faisant glisser les rayons du soleil le long de leurs plumes colorées.

« Essaie de déclencher ton pouvoir. »

La voix de Tom se mêlait paisiblement à cette rêverie. Robin se permit de plonger un peu plus loin dans son imagination avant de faire toute tentative : à présent, c'était tout un groupe d'oiseaux arc-en-ciel qui volaient dans un ciel étonnamment bleu. Comme un seul oiseau, ils se posèrent tous de part et d'autre d'un grand pommier. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chanter dans l'arbre baigné de lumière que la petite s'exécuta. Elle s'imagina des bras partout autour d'elle qu'elle pourrait utiliser à sa guise. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à les sentir, à en prendre possession. De plus, l'image des oiseaux avait disparue : elle s'était avérée inutile.

Voyant que ses efforts conduiraient inexorablement à un échec, Robin ouvrit les yeux. En pinçant les lèvres, elle haussa les épaules à l'intention de Tom. Celui-ci délaissa ses mains et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Robin détailla Tom qui finit par lancer :

« Peut-être faudrait-il procéder autrement. »

A cet instant, Iceberg, qui observait Franky, eut une idée. Il attrapa trois cailloux bien ronds, puis cria rapidement :

« Hey, Robin ! »

La petite brune se tourna vers lui alors qu'il lançait déjà ses trois projectiles sur une cible bien déterminée qui n'était autre que Franky. Le pauvre eut réaction tout à fait appropriée : il ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les referma avant de protéger son visage avec ses mains. Mais contrairement à ce que l'aîné attendait, rien n'apparut pour secourir le garçon. Ainsi, le plus jeune tapa du pied et serra les dents, agacé.

« Bakaberg ! T'es malade ?! »

Le concerné fit une petite moue faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux tout ronds, déçu que son stratagème n'est pas fonctionné. Puis, il prit un air plus posé et lança tout simplement :

« Désolé. »

Franky s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, conscient que, de tout manière, le mal était fait et qu'il ne servirait à rien de s'entêter.

Robin observa ses mains, puis Tom, et lui dit ensuite d'une voix sûre et pressée :

« J'étais sûre qu'il allait faire ça. Et comme je savais ce que je devais faire, je me suis concentrée, mais ça n'a pas marché... »

Tom sourit à Robin en voyant à quel point tout cela lui tenait tant à cœur. Franky se rapprocha en lorgnant un peu Iceberg, puis délaissa son compagnon du regard pour se concentrer sur Robin. Tout innocemment, il proposa :

« Peut-être qu'il faut que tu prennes une pose. Regarde, moi comme ça je me sens SUUPER mieux ! »

Et, pendant qu'il parlait, le garçon aux cheveux bleus prit sa pose si particulière, un genou fléchi, les bras tendus vers le ciel et joints entre eux. Sa façon de rouler les "r" fit sourire Robin. Tom et Iceberg, eux, étaient tout bonnement morts de rire.

« Faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité, bakanky ! »

Mais, à vrai dire, ni Robin ni Franky ne l'avaient réellement écouté. La brunette, d'un mouvement spontané, se prit au jeu : elle plia les bras et les plaça en croix, les mains relevées, devant son visage. Elle demanda ensuite au garçon :

« Comme ça ? »

Et Franky, l'air tout à fait sérieux, se gratta un peu le menton, puis abaissa légèrement les bras de la jeune fille. Il prit un peu de recul avant d'annoncer :

« Là, c'est parfait. »

Les deux enfants se mirent à parler d'histoires de super héros, Franky proposant des noms diverses et Robin buvant ses paroles. Elle semblait découvrir pour la première fois ce qu'était la complicité entre deux enfants. Iceberg et Tom s'étaient tus, les observant. Le premier ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène touchante, tandis que le second les trouvait tout simplement adorables.

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le quartier. Tous se turent. Quand elle prit fin, Tom soupira :

« Quatorze heures...

- Il faut que je rentre ! »

Robin régit immédiatement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle arrive en retard à l'orphelinat. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde en connaître les représailles. Tom voulut la rassurer, voyant qu'elle commençait à avoir peur : c'était affligeant de voir la petite brune retomber aussi rapidement et durement dans la triste réalité alors qu'elle flottait enfin sur son petit nuage.

« Tu as largement le temps. Prends tes affaires, Kokoro va te donner quelque chose à manger avant que tu ne partes, (puis, se tournant vers Franky :) et Franky va t'accompagner.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

- Oui, je te libère pour cette après-midi. »

Le garçon eut un sourire complice avec Robin et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la maison. Là, la brunette récupéra son panier avec son livre qui l'avaient suivie tout au long de son périple, de la bibliothèque jusque la maison de Tom. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et tâtonna un peu la couverture de l'ouvrage, par réflexe. Kokoro sortit de la cuisine, avertie par Franky.

« Tenez. »

Elle leur distribua à chacun deux onigiris à l'umeboshi, emballés dans un sac en papier. La petite remercia la blonde et le fourra dans son panier. Ils sentirent ensuite tous les trois et franchirent le portail pour rejoindre Iceberg et Tom dans la rue.

Robin s'approcha, face à Iceberg. Le garçon plia un peu les genoux, souriant à la petite fille, pour se retrouver à peu près à sa hauteur. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais laissa son intention en suspens. Robin l'observait. Alors il sourit encore, chaleureusement, et frotta un peu les cheveux de la petite.

« J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Robin lui rendit son sourire, le visage resplendissant, et répondit :

« Moi aussi. »

La petite brune se dirigea ensuite vers Kokoro et se pencha respectueusement.

« Merci de m'avoir si bien accueillie. »

La blonde sourit, se pencha à son tour et répliqua :

« Il faut bien ça ! »

Robin pinça les lèvres, les joues un peu rouges. Enfin, elle partit voir Tom qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il la tint un instant par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ma porte t'est ouverte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. »

La brune acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle était vraiment la bienvenue chez le charpentier.

Robin eut un léger pincement au cœur en s'éloignant, regardant les autres agiter leur main au loin. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner cette magnifique journée derrière elle. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus du tout que la brune cessa de faire des signes d'au revoir de la main. Elle se retourna et marcha, en observant ses chaussures. Puis, elle releva la tête et regarda un instant la tignasse bleue de son accompagnateur.

« Mes chaussures sont aussi bleues que tes cheveux. »

Franky regarda lui aussi ses chaussures et répondit :

« Mes cheveux sont aussi bleus que tes chaussures. »

Robin sourit, puis finit par rire doucement. Franky fit de même.

Ils sortirent chacun un onigiri de leur sac et le mangèrent en chemin, pendant qu'un silence agréable s'installait entre eux. Pas un silence gênant, mais un de ceux qui rapprochent les personnes.

Les deux enfants prêtaient parfois attention aux personnes qu'ils croisaient, mais, en réalité, ils étaient dans leur monde à eux. Et puis, ayant fini leur collation, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien : ce qu'ils aimaient manger, ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu faire, quels étaient leurs rêves... Ils étaient enthousiastes à chaque réponse, heureux de se trouver des points communs ou, au contraire, de comprendre un point de vue différent du leur. Et, de sujet en sujet, ils finirent par parler de ceux qu'ils appelaient « les grands ».

Franky pensait qu'il fallait prendre exemple sur eux dès son plus jeune âge. Robin pensait le contraire. Le garçon expliqua :

« Regarde Tom, par exemple. Il a une vie heureuse avec nous, et je suis tellement content qu'il soit mon tuteur ! Alors je voudrais faire comme lui, et devenir quelqu'un de bienveillant.

- Mais tu peux tout à fait devenir quelqu'un de bienveillant sans pour autant devoir répéter ce que les adultes font. Regarde, ces personnes ont l'air très gentilles, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elles se tiennent par la main qu'on doit le faire aussi pour devenir gentils comme eux. »

En parlant de cette manière, ils ressemblaient à deux petits adultes en train de discuter. Robin avait beaucoup de vocabulaire, mais Franky s'en sortait aussi très bien.

Le garçon observa les deux jeunes gens que Robin lui indiquait. Son regard se posa sur leurs mains liées. Il abaissa alors les yeux pour contempler la sienne, toute proche de celle de la petite. Puis il releva la tête avec un grand sourire et s'adressa à elle :

« Pourtant, ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer. »

Robin observa la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, mais en voyant le visage souriant du garçon, elle finit par accepter, l'air de dire « pourquoi pas ». Un silence se fit. Ils n'étaient pas gênés pour un sou.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Robin dit à Franky :

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte. »

Il lui sourit.

De dos, on pouvait les voir se chamailler gentiment.

Les deux enfants continuèrent leur chemin, main dans la main.

**XxX**

En arrivant devant l'orphelinat, Franky tenait toujours la main de Robin. Et inversement.

La petite se mit face au garçon et lui indiqua le bâtiment du doigt.

« C'est là. »

Franky détailla l'orphelinat un instant, le voyant comme un bâtiment ordinaire. Des yeux de Robin, cependant, il reflétait tout ce qu'elle méprisait. Le garçon murmura un « oh » qui montrait sa peine d'être déjà arrivé et de devoir quitter la petite. Les deux enfants se firent face, le regard fuyant, se trouvant tout à coup gênés de se tenir ainsi par la main.

Franky inclina un peu la tête avant de laisser glisser sa main et de s'éloigner. Robin l'observa encore un instant puis partit prendre place sur un banc près de l'orphelinat. Elle y posa son panier et en sortit son livre. Et, alors qu'elle entamait sa lecture, quelqu'un vint s'installer près d'elle. La brune ne leva pas le nez de son livre.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? »

Robin reconnu cette voix. Elle quitta un instant son livre des yeux et fut amusée de voir Franky. Elle secoua la tête pour répondre à sa question.

« Je dois attendre que la cloche sonne quinze heures.

- Alors je reste avec toi. »

La petite brune sourit, sachant parfaitement qu'au fond d'elle-même c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Elle reprit sa lecture un instant, puis, s'apercevant que le garçon lisait par-dessus son épaule, elle demanda :

« Tu veux lire avec moi ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules mais son regard disait « oui ». Alors, la petite plaça le livre entre eux, colla son épaule à la sienne et lut de nouveau. Franky la dévisagea un peu, mais elle fit semblant de ne rien voir. Puis, il se plongea à son tour dans la lecture.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs yeux parcouraient les lettres noires imprimées sur le papier, les deux enfant avaient instinctivement rapproché leur visage de celui de l'autre. Et, lorsque Robin tourna la page, leur front étaient déjà collés l'un contre l'autre. Mais ce contact était si rassurant, qu'aucun ne voulut réellement s'en défaire. Alors leur regard continuaient à parcourir tranquillement les pages du livre que Robin tenait.

Franky n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lire. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire, mais il n'y trouvait pas ce plaisir d'évasion que certains rencontraient durant leurs lectures. Il préférait écouter. Lorsqu'on lui contait une histoire, d'une voix pleine d'intonations, en y mettant tout son cœur, il était captivé. Mais lorsqu'il lisait, il trouvait les mots plats, sans émotion, dénués de sens.

Assis là, près de Robin, son intérêt pour ces mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Quand il fit un arrêt dans sa lecture pour observer la brune du coin de l'œil, il remarqua son regard, absorbé par le livre avec passion. Elle semblait totalement transportée. Et il se demanda ce qui, dans ses phrases qui se succédaient, pouvait lui faire cet effet.

Robin leva les yeux à son tour. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard perplexe du garçon, elle se redressa. Franky faillit tomber mais leva bien vite la tête. Les deux enfants se regardèrent. La petite demanda d'une petite voix :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle penchait un peu la tête. Franky répondit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu lis ? »

Robin eut une petite moue d'incompréhension, puis se mit à réfléchir. Le garçon ne la quittait pas des yeux, essayant de comprendre sa réflexion. La petite releva lentement les épaules, mais baissa la tête, le visage tourné vers son livre ouvert, le regard dans le vide.

« Je ressens... je... je ne sais pas. »

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

« Je ressens. C'est tout. »

Puis elle reporta son attention sur les pages de son livre, sans pour autant les lire. Alors que Franky ne s'y attendait pas, elle continua :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre d'autres horizons. Qu'on m'offre le libre accès à la connaissance. C'est comme si on étalait le monde devant mes yeux et que je pouvais tout explorer. Les conventions disparaissent. Le temps se fige. Les rêves interdits ne le sont plus. »

La petite brune frôla les mots inscrits à l'encre noire du bout des doigts.

« Un mot, seul, ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on l'emploi de telle ou telle manière qu'il acquiert un sens véritable. Et chacun l'interprète à sa façon. »

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre.

« C'est à ça que sert un livre. A être interprété. A être vécu. Et personne ne le vit de la même manière. Car chaque cœur est différent. »

Robin planta son regard dans celui de Franky.

« Et quand on lit, on le fait avec ce qu'on a dans le cœur. »

Elle termina sur ces mots.

Franky hocha lentement la tête, sans dire un mot. Robin continuait de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux n'osait baisser le regard.

Et puis, un sentiment commun s'empara de leur esprit : celui d'être en symbiose, tout en étant infiniment différents.

Les deux enfants seraient restés ainsi pour le reste de la journée si la cloche ne les avait pas interrompus en sonnant quinze heures. Robin referma son livre et le posa dans son panier, accompagné du sachet contenant l'onigiri restant. Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'orphelinat. La petite monta sur l'unique marche qui menait à la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta un instant. Elle se retourna doucement. Franky s'était levé aussi, et était debout devant le banc. Il la regardait encore. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire « Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? ». Il avait presque l'air triste. Alors la petite brune revint sur ses pas en courant et s'approcha de lui. Le garçon la suivit des yeux sans bouger.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Robin se redressa sur ses pointes et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Franky. Elle s'éloigna de nouveau, et, avant de faire demi-tour, lança gaiement :

« A bientôt, Cutty Flam. »

Et elle sourit. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire.

Robin frappa à la porte. On lui ouvrit, et elle disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Franky, qui souriait toujours, resta un instant immobile. Il frôla du bout des doigts sa joue, puis plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa chemise. Et, souriant de plus belle, il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

**XxX**

Lorsque Robin frappa à la porte, ce fut le jardinier qui lui ouvrit. Elle referma derrière elle et souffla lentement. Là, en cet instant précis, le souvenir de la journée passée lui parut comme un rêve. Son véritable quotidien était ici. Elle eut le cœur serré en sentant l'odeur de cigarette et de poulet qu'avait constamment l'orphelinat. La douce senteur du bois et de l'orange lui parut bien lointaine.

La petite posa son panier à sa place à l'entrée en faisant bien attention de prendre son livre et son petit sac en papier avant. En avançant dans le couloir, elle aperçut Akuma qui discutait à voix basse avec un homme en uniforme. C'était un marine. Robin parvint à capter quelques mots de ce qu'ils se disaient.

« ...et il est mort en se mordant la langue, dit l'inconnu.

- Vous n'avez rien pu en tirer ? demanda Akuma.

- Rien.

- C'est pas vrai... Ils sont vraiment tous aussi muets qu'Olvia ! »

Robin tilta à l'entente de ce nom. Ne voulant en entendre plus, elle monta rapidement jusqu'au grenier. Après avoir fermé la trappe et rangé l'échelle, elle posa ses affaires sur la commode et se jeta directement sur son lit.

_Olvia._

Ce nom tournoyait dans sa tête sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akuma avait prononcé son nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec elle ?

Parler de sa mère dans l'orphelinat où elle vit. Était-ce une coïncidence ?

_« ...aussi muets qu'Olvia... »_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Pourquoi était-elle muette ? L'ont-ils interrogée ? Lui ont-ils fait du mal ?

Robin se replia sur elle-même et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Elle avait toujours pensé que si Akuma lui en voulait autant, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu un différent avec sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été chercher plus loin.

Pourtant, Akuma lui reprochait souvent son existence.

Et si elle n'avait pas été censée survivre à cet incendie qui a ravagé sa maison ?

Et si c'était cette femme qui avait provoqué l'incident ?

**XxX**

Des bruits de coups résonnaient à travers la pièce. Robin se réveilla lentement, assourdie. Elle leva lourdement les paupières et observa tout autour d'elle. La petite entendit une voix hurlant derrière la trappe.

« Robin ! »

La brune regarda à travers la petite fenêtre : le soleil se couchait.

Les coups contre la trappe redoublèrent.

« Robin ! Descends tout de suite ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la petite quand elle reconnut la voix d'Akuma. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur en se rendant compte de la situation : elle s'était endormie.

Immédiatement, elle sauta du lit et saisit sa petite échelle. Elle la bloqua sur les clous de la trappe avant de l'ouvrir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

En voyant la trappe s'ouvrir, Akuma s'était décalée sur le côté. Elle tenait dans une main un balais. Robin évita son regard et s'empressa de faire descendre l'échelle. Elle n'osait plus respirer.

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée sur le sol, Akuma saisit le balais de ses deux mains et frappa violemment Robin. La petite reçut le coup de plein fouet sur l'épaule et lâcha prise. Elle s'écroula sur le sol.

« On peut savoir ce que tu foutais ?! »

Un coup de pied furieux s'abattit sur les côtes de la brune. La jeune femme continua en criant :

« Tu as du boulot, je te signale ! »

Et elle jeta le balais sur la petite avant de tourner les talons. En descendant les escaliers, la rousse lança d'une voix beaucoup plus calme :

« Dépêche toi. »

Quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, Robin gémit faiblement. Elle saisit ses côtes, inspirant profondément, ce qui accentua la douleur. En se recroquevillant, le visage contre le sol, elle grimaça.

Lentement, Robin se mit sur le dos. Une fois cela fait, elle dû retenir un cri de douleur : elle s'était un peu trop appuyée sur le côté et ses côtes ne l'avaient pas supporté. De plus, son épaule lui lançait.

Si elle avait pu, Robin n'aurait pas bougé de toute la soirée. Mais elle sentait déjà Akuma qui s'impatientait, trois étages plus bas. Alors, toute tremblante, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. Mais la douleur fut affreuse et elle retomba en arrière.

Robin saisit le balais et rampa jusque la barre d'escaliers. En entendant Akuma fulminer au rez-de chaussée, la peur prit le dessus sur tout et elle s'accrocha au pilier et s'aida du balais pour se relever. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle s'appuya comme elle le put sur le bout de bois et descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier, le plus rapidement possible. Chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied, une douleur insoutenable la saisissait, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Enfin, en arrivant en bas, elle vit Akuma qui l'attendait devant les escaliers. Robin était persuadée que si la jeune femme la frappait encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle en mourrait. Malgré cela, la petite leva la tête et se tint droite, refusant de se montrer si faible devant cette femme, même si cette posture lui demandait un effort considérable.

Robin se stoppa devant Akuma. Celle-ci, contre toute attente, pouffa de rire à la vue de la brune. Complètement hilare, elle pointa la petite du doigt. La jeune femme cessa un instant de rire, et lança d'un ton méprisant :

« Pitoyable. »

Et elle rit de plus belle avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Robin se mordit la lèvre, si bien qu'un peu de sang en coula. Ce qu'Akuma venait de faire était bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle en était resté figée. Robin ferma un point tremblant. Sa respiration frissonnait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il y avait, coincé dans sa gorge, un hurlement de haine.

Mais il y resterait.

La petite fille boita lentement jusque la cuisine. Elle entreprit de débarrasser les couverts, monstrueusement sales, toujours en s'appuyant sur le balais. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait nettoyé la table et emmené toute la vaisselle dans l'évier. Vint alors le moment de passer le balais. La brune se détacha difficilement de son appui et dû s'empêcher de trembler pour marcher.

Quand elle eut terminé, Robin se mordait toujours la lèvre, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait tout fait avec en tête l'image d'Akuma riant aux éclats. En y repensant, la petite resserra son emprise sur le balais, si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se briser.

Exténuée, elle se dirigea vers l'évier. Robin saisit une assiette et commença à la laver. La petite brune fixait le morceau de céramique si intensément qu'elle ne le voyait même plus. D'un geste mécanique, elle essuya l'assiette. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et leva le nez de la vaisselle : ce moment lui rappelait le soir précédent, où elle avait fait apparaître des bras.

La brunette était si fatiguée que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle se serait déjà endormie si la douleur ne lui brûlait pas constamment les côtes. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle tenta d'utiliser ses nouvelles capacités.

Les yeux clos, Robin essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais c'était impossible : l'attitude d'Akuma ne pouvait s'oublier aussi facilement. Alors elle tenta de trouver un substitut à ses pensées actuelles. Et pour cela, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps les oiseaux arc-en-ciel apparurent immédiatement à ses yeux.

Robin baissa les paupières et se concentra sur les couleurs chatoyantes de leurs ailes. Elle leva la tête pour mieux apercevoir la bande d'oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel. Ils traversèrent un nuage blanc. Ils se posèrent sur de grands cerisiers en fleurs au pied desquels poussaient quelques roses colorées. La petite fille tendit les deux mains devant elle pour en cueillir une de couleur rose. Elle la porta à son visage pour en inhaler l'odeur. Et puis, elle releva la tête pour observer les roses qui jonchaient l'herbe près d'un des oiseaux. Robin en toucha une du bout des doigts, et la fleur se métamorphosa lentement. Les pétales devinrent petit à petit des phalanges, les épines remontèrent le long de la fleur pour former des ongles, la tige s'épaissit pour laisser apparaître un avant-bras, puis un bras complet. La petite brune recommença l'opération avec trois autres roses. Les métamorphoses terminées, Robin contempla son œuvre.

Un oiseau vint se poser majestueusement sur l'un des bras immobiles. Instinctivement, la brune voulut plier ce bras, et le membre transformé obéit. A cet instant, Robin en prit possession, ainsi que des trois autres. Elle leur donnait des ordre silencieux, sans trop savoir comment, et les bras s'exécutaient.

Les oiseaux s'approchèrent et jouèrent avec tous ces bras. Ceux-ci dansaient avec eux. Un oisillon s'avança vers l'un des membres, s'arrêta pour l'observer en bougeant la tête dans tous les sens, et, soudainement, il en mordit un doigt.

Robin ouvrit de grands yeux, réprimant un petit cri. Devant elle, une main tenait un couteau, une autre une éponge. De celle-ci coulait un peu de sang.

La petite brune resta un instant figée, surprise. Elle fixait ces quatre membres qui faisaient la vaisselle, retenant sa respiration. Quand sa douleur aux côtes lui fit reprendre ses esprits, les bras s'évanouirent dans une nuée de pétales de roses. Robin leva les mains et aperçut une petite blessure sur son index, saignant tout de même. Elle l'essuya sur sa robe et n'y fit pas plus attention.

Les trois-quarts de la vaisselle avaient été faits la brune se demanda combien de temps elle avait fermé les yeux : cela devait faire au moins une demi-heure.

Lorsque ses paupières se baissèrent un peu, la petite prit conscience de sa fatigue intense. Elle abandonna l'idée d'essayer de faire réapparaître les bras et continua elle-même la vaisselle. Se faisant, la douleur dans ses côtes devint de plus en plus insupportable.

Robin était si épuisée qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence d'Akuma derrière elle, adossée à la porte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait à son insu. Elle voulut ne laisser rien paraître, mais le ralentissement de ses gestes trahit son aspect stoïque.

Sans bouger de sa place, Akuma cracha l'épaisse fumée de sa cigarette.

« Tu sais... »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Robin trembla légèrement.

« C'est moi qui ai tué ta mère. »

Sur ces mots, Akuma s'en alla, laissant Robin seule avec ses pensées. La petite brune s'était arrêtée dans sa tâche, fixant l'assiette intensément. Quand elle fut certaine qu'Akuma était rentrée dans sa chambre et avait fermé la porte derrière elle, Robin glissa le long de l'évier, jusque sur le sol. De grosses gouttes tombaient de ses yeux. Son visage exprimait une douleur infinie. Et, blottie dans ses genoux, elle finit par s'endormir.

**XxX**

Robin ouvrit lentement les yeux. En levant la tête, elle vit la pendule qui affichait six heures. La petite soupira. Elle resta un instant par terre, la tête complètement vide, les yeux ternes. Tout était silencieux, la pièce était éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil matinal. Robin se décida à se lever. En s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'évier, elle vit qu'il restait encore quelques assiettes à nettoyer. Elle s'en occupa rapidement. Refusant de se remémorer les événement de la soirée, Robin comptait sur la douleur de ses côtes pour lui faire oublier. Elle voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible, mais son ventre la rappela à l'ordre.

Doucement, Robin entreprit de monter les escaliers. La pression contre ses côtes lui fit de nouveau affreusement mal, sa respiration en était coupé. Arrivée tout en haut, elle emprunta l'échelle qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. La brunette prit le sac contenant l'onigiri et descendit. Elle rangea l'échelle dans le petit local et se rendit de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée en boitant. Quand elle sortit de l'orphelinat, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi avec ses chaussures.

Robin partit en direction de la plage. Elle y arriva au moment où le soleil avait totalement quitté la mer. Assisse sur le sable, la petite mangea son en-cas. Tout en mâchant, elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir.

_« Tu sais... »_

Après avoir finit, Robin retira une à une ses chaussures bleues. Elle se leva. Courant vers l'océan, elle pleurait.

_« C'est moi qui ai... »_

Robin se jeta à l'eau. Les seules forces qui lui restaient alors s'épuisèrent. Sa vision se troubla. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, les rayons du soleil ne lui parvenaient plus.

_« ...tué ta mère. »_

Les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

* * *

Voili, voilou. Je sais que vous avez envie de me jeter des carottes, mais, par pitié, jetez-les sur Akuma à la place !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu autant que le reste !


End file.
